It wasn't a mistake was it? Part 2!
by ethereal infernia
Summary: The most awaited sequel!  Neji and Sakura put their parenting skills to the test with their new twins, Hizashi and Hikari. But the revengeful Uchiha still has some tricks on his sleeve. what will he do? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: OKAY!!! The most awaited sequel for my dearest readers!!! Throws confetti But I warn you guys, this may not be as good as before… I am having a VERY LONG term writer's block. Also, I'm in college now so that means I'm busy as hell with all the friggen requirements and exams TT …And it's annoying the heck out of me… so I'm going to write for whatever that comes into my mind… Gomen in advance.

Credits:

To all the readers!!! -; To all the reviewers AND readers (Oh my God! I LOVE YOU!!! XD); And KinKitsune01 for the idea of making Shika as the twin's sensei!!

And the usual disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto.

----

Years later, it was March and it was Sakura's 24th birthday and the Hyuuga household was indeed really jolly and noisy. Members can be seen here and there, a few outsiders (non Clan members) and some landlords attended the said party.

Sakura the celebrant wasn't celebrating. She was busy attending to her silent but serious elder son, Hizashi and his twin sister who was now playing with her cousins and was chasing around the house making loud boisterous noises. Neji was busy entertaining some landlords who were one of the most important guests on the occasion, that's why he wasn't able to help Sakura.

"Hikari! Come back and sit down!" Sakura hissed as she chased her daughter around. _'Geez, I should be used to this kinds of stuff but my temper just won't adjust!' _She continued chasing her as Hizashi narrowed his eyes at his sister.

Hizashi, top of his class and has the same demeanor as his father. Some would even tell him as his father's younger version, with the long hair and the white eyes. But one thing that distinguishes him from his father is that of his attitude to others. He may be also a prodigy and serious, but he was friendlier and kind to his friends.

Hikari was the very social one on the twins and is competing with the popularity rate of his brother. She has lots of friends, and she would rather hang out with them than to train and study, which is the thing that her brother usually does. Her eyes were green, but when she uses the byakugan, white pigments replaced the green ones and it turns completely white. Her hair was the same as Neji's though.

Now back to the party and the house, Hizashi went and helped his mother, who was crouching in front of his sister telling her something about behaving. When he went to them, Hikari piped out at him about training as he looked at his mother.

"Is it okay Mom?" He asked, looking at his mother. Sakura smiled and nodded in return as she patted both of their heads.

"Go to the training area. Be careful okay?" She asked, giving them a stern smile before the two nodded and walked hand in hand towards the training area at the back of the house, where Hiashi was with fewer guests.

Sakura sighed in relief as she went back to the party after wiping the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. _'Finally…'_

"Yo Sakura-chan, what happened to you?" Ino asked, looking at her weary face. Shikamaru was with Ino now of course, and they are still going strong. All of them were in ANBU now, well, all of them on their batch that is. "You looked like you just came from a hurricane… busy with guests?"

Sakura only shook her head and took the wine glass that Hinata had offered to her after she joined them.

"Thanks Hinata. And no Ino, it's something much more worse than a hurricane." Sakura replied sourly, looking at her beautiful best friends. "…Much worse."

Upon hearing this, Ino's cerulean eyes widened.

"What? Much more worse than a hurricane?" She asked, baffled and clearly flabbergasted. "Did the Konoha mall close up??"

Sakura's eyes narrowed to her while Hinata stifled a giggle. Tenten came to join them while Sakura was still busy glaring at her shopaholic friend.

"Yo. What's up with our birthday girl?" Tenten asked, also holding a wine glass while she was studying Sakura's tired face.

"No Ino. If the Konoha Mall closed up I would still survive unlike you." She spat. "The kids are giving me a migraine."

Ino was about to say something when Shikamaru, her ever glorious and lazy boyfriend butted in the conversation.

"You're not alone Sakura." He sighed with his usual tired face. "Hizashi's good, yeah. Hikari's as good as well but Hikari is just… hyperactive."

"What do you expect from six year olds Shikamaru-kun?" Ino replied for Sakura. "I mean, seeing Hikari's attitude makes her the only normal girl offspring in the Hyuuga clan. Geez, for the love of God, most of the kids in this clan are serious. How do they raise them up Sakura? Military style?"

"We are ninjas after all." Tenten nodded. "We went through something more. And it just so happens that the clan decided to put it into practice when they are still young."

Hinata couldn't agree more.

"The earlier they learn, the better."

Ino coughed.

"That's just insane. The kids should take a chance on being 'normal' while they are still young!" She argued. "They have rights to you know."

And so they continued on arguing about children, and Shikamaru just left the four before he sighed and went to the other rooms, where Naruto was with Neji and some landlords.

"Yo! Wassup Shika?" Naruto asked, patting him on the back as Shikamaru sat down beside him on the mat. Shikamaru only yawned in reply and stared at Neji talking with the landlords. When Neji saw him, he excused himself from the guests and joined the three.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Neji asked, sitting beside Shikamaru. "I haven't seen her."

Naruto stared at him.

"What kind of a husband are you? You don't even know where your wife is even though it's her birthday!" He spat, earning the glares of the landlords inside the room. Neji glared at Naruto.

"Naruto." Neji sighed, trying to calm himself. "Tell me, the room is closed and I'm stuck with the landlords, she's outside with her guests. She's also entertaining her own guests, so pray tell me of how I can know where she is?"

"She's in the next room." Shika replied to end the argument. "With the girls. Arguing something about children rights."

"Children rights?" Neji chimed, looking surprised. "And the twins?"

"Training." Shikamaru replied again lazily.

-------

Nighttime. 10:00 PM

The Hyuuga household was now quiet, the party was over and everyone was finishing up on cleaning the house. Sakura had just finished on taking a bath and was now draped in traditional robes while walking towards Hikari's room.

"Hikari?" She peeked in, and found her daughter asleep.

Sakura smiled.

'_She must have been beaten out by all that training.'_

Kneeling down, she bent over to kiss her daughter on the forehead before she went out of the room and slowly slid the door close to go to her son's room, which was just beside Hikari's room.

Unlike Hikari, Hizashi was reading a scroll on his table.

"Hizashi dear?" Sakura entered the room silently and sat beside him. "You should go to sleep, you have training tomorrow."

Hizashi's lips turned into a pout. A face that could make a dozen fan girls faint.

"Okaasan." He said in a low voice. "I can't seem to get this technique."

Sakura's eyebrows both rose as she bent over to look at the scroll. It seemed that it was a technique from the Hyuuga Clan, the Kaiten.

"Where did you find this scroll?" Sakura asked, confused. Isn't this supposed to be in the care of the Main House?

Hizashi looked at her with a smile. Another face that could make girls go goo goo gaga over him.

"Otosan gave this to me so that I would be able to know it." He replied with a nod. "He gave this to me a few days ago."

Sakura's lips turned into a small smile.

'_Ah I see, Neji gave it to him.'_

"Don't let the main family see you alright?" She nodded with a small pat on his shoulder. Hizashi understood the conflicts between the main and the branch, but so far the two of the houses are in good terms though they are still on the process of making ends meet.

"That's what he said too." Hizashi smiled. Sakura sighed before she stood up, kissing her son on the head while doing so.

"Hizashi, your father will help you… and I will help you as much as I can as well. But right now, you need rest. That can wait alright?" She ruffled his hair and chuckled before Hizashi let out a small chuckle by himself and nodded obligingly.

"Yes Okaasan." He rolled up the scroll and placed it on the most bottom part of the closet before he went inside his bed and Sakura pulled the blankets over him. Planting one last kiss on him on the forehead, she bid him good night before she turned away and closed the doors after turning off the lights.

-----

Darkness loomed over the area, the sound of footsteps penetrated against the border of silence as the lair of the founder of Sound Village bustled with activities. You could even hear some mortified screams every now and then, and the smell of blood rustled through the air. A showcase of brutality, and the young Uchiha prodigy seemed to have grown up on his murderous ground and grew up along with the head and master of all this torturing.

Sasuke sat on his bed inside his dark room, and the only source of light was the moonlight that was shining from the only window. His fingers were laced together, covering the lower half of his face and his elbows rested on his knees.

'_Years have passed…and I'm still stuck in this bloody place.'_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he stared at the door.

"Sasuke-sama." One voice said. "The spies are here."

Upon hearing this Sasuke shuffled and walked towards the door, his cold exterior hiding a forbidding menace inside of it. It may be years, but he still won't give up.

An Uchiha doesn't give up.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and looked at about five sound ninjas standing before him. All of them were taller and older than him, but he was stronger.

"Report."

----

Sakura entered their bedroom but she didn't find her husband.

'_Where could he be?'_

Walking around the household she was also deep in thought. Neji didn't give her anything today, and Sakura thought that maybe, well, the party was his gift. She wasn't expecting one, and seeing her family together is enough to be a lifetime present for her.

"Migumi-san." Sakura asked Migumi, who was clearly drunk in the kitchen.

"Baah!!! Sakura-chan!" She slurred and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Happy birthday! hic"

Sakura chuckled as she looked at Migumi.

"Migumi-san, you're drunk." She stated before turning to her cousins who just gave her a shrug and a few apologetic smiles.

"Bah! Me? Drunk?!!" She yelled, swinging her free arm back and forth. "I, the mighty Migumi Hyuuga don't get drunk!"

Neji's mother appeared, and narrowed her eyes at Migumi.

"Sakura dear, I found Neji-kun at the gardens." She smiled at her daughter in law before turning to Migumi. "You. Stop slurring around and help clean up!" She barked at the older Hyuuga.

'_Neji's at the gardens? At this time of the night?'_

Migumi hiccupped several times before she went back to the kitchen while mumbling curses. Neji's mother gave Sakura a wink and a smile before she walked to the kitchens as well.

"Wait…Okaasan." She called, as she stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure you don't need more help? I mean, I think I should…"

She just smiled and shook her head.

"Now, now Sakura-chan, it's your birthday today and you just take some rest. I know taking care of the twins have taken a toll on you." She winked before fully going inside of the kitchens. Sakura smiled and sighed before going to the gardens, wondering what he was doing there.

-----

Sakura opened the sliding doors to find the glorious gardens of the Hyuuga compound, filled with flowers, bushes, Sakura trees, a small man made river and a wooden bridge over it. She couldn't find him anywhere, but didn't her mother say that he was in the gardens?

'_**You heard it right, right…?'**_

'_Hey I'm not deaf of course I heard it right.'_

Walking over to the wooden bridge Sakura admired the fireflies and caught one on her hand before she tried to peek on it.

"Pweeettty…pweettyyy firefly." She chuckled and gasped when someone wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over his hands. And a head was rested unto her shoulders.

The shock on her face disappeared in an instant when she knew who it was.

"Neji-kun." She chuckled and looked at him at the side of her eyes. Neji chuckled as well.

"Yes Sakura?" He spoke back, in a low mysterious tone.

"What are you doing here in the gardens at this time of the night? You don't usually go out." Sakura replied, letting the firefly go free. Neji continued on holding her like that, and they just went quiet and admired the view.

"Well I just wanted some time to relax and have some fresh air." He replied with a small sigh and hugged his wife even tighter. "And I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"Alone with me? Why?"

"It's your birthday and we hardly saw each other due to all those guests, and I wanted to say Happy Birthday to you in private." He whispered and gave a peck on her cheek. "Happy Birthday Sakura."

A big smile appeared on Sakura's face.

"Thank you Neji-kun." Her voice faded away as they stared at the beautiful moon. "Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me Sakura." He let go of her and Sakura turned around to face him. Those beautiful milky white eyes. They looked so mysterious yet so calming. "You're always welcome." He added with a wink.

Sakura was the only one who had seen this side of Neji. The playful, young at heart and happy Hyuuga that has been kept all this years and was hidden by his cold and cool posterior. She felt very honored to be on his side and to see this part of him.

She is honored to love him.

Sakura gently tapped his cheek and winked in return.

"Now, I know you are tired from the party and accommodating the guests so why don't we go to sleep? It's already late." Sakura voiced out while looking at the sky and looked back at him. "You still have work tomorrow."

Neji let out a small chuckle.

"I should be the one saying that to you." He replied thoughtfully. "But before we go to sleep, I haven't given to you my birthday gift as of yet…"

The kunoichi's eyes widened.

"Gift? You have a gift?" She asked, surprised. Neji let out a gentle laugh.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He smiled widely and took out something from his robe of what looked like a small rectangular box. "I wanted to be the last to give a present to you."

A small chuckle was heard.

"Oho, well that is something new…most husbands give gifts to their wives first thing in the morning of their birthday." Sakura replied with an eyebrow raised while eyeing the rectangular maroon box. "What's that?"

"Well I am a different." Neji replied and reached it out to her. "Open it and you would know."

Confused, Sakura opened the box only to see a pair of beautiful emerald earrings, they were square, and it had diamonds framing it. However it wasn't that big, but still, it looked completely stunning. Seeing all of this Sakura just gaped.

"I wanted to accentuate it with your eyes." Neji said with a slightly shy tone. "Emeralds."

Her fingertips traced the precious stones and looked at him with wide eyes.

"But…But Neji-kun…isn't this too much?" She asked, shocked. "I mean…"

Neji pressed two fingers gently unto her lips as he removed it and smiled.

"Sakura, nothing is too much for me when it comes to you." He replied gently with a smile. Sakura giggled and yelped in glee before throwing herself unto her shocked husband, who almost fell down but regained his balance.

"Neji-kun thank you so much!!!! It's beautiful!"

------

Naruto went inside Tsunade's office after having an emergency summon which confused him a bit. Tsunade stood behind her seat, and faced the scenery of Konohagakure with her hands clasped behind her. Not a good sign, Naruto thought and she had this very serious look on her face.

"Naruto." Tsunade nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"Tsunade-sama, what's with this emergency summon? It's eleven in the evening." Naruto replied in a half annoyed tone. He just finished bathing and was about to go to sleep already. "What's up?"

Tsunade turned around and gave Naruto the most serious face that he has ever seen.

"Sasuke's on the move again." Was her dark and gloomy reply, but it was enough to make the powerful Kyuubi go shocked. "I have received news that he is on the move again on finding Itachi AND…"

"And get Sakura again." Naruto finished her sentence. It was obvious by Tsunade's actions, for she was only that serious whenever her student was involved. "God! I could understand about that Itachi ordeal and I would gladly help him with that but why in the world isn't he admitting defeat on getting Sakura? I mean he had already seen her pregnant with Neji's twins!!!"

"That's what I want to know too Naruto, but it seems that his Uchiha pride won't take it." Tsunade replied with a sigh. "Uchiha's don't give up easily."

Naruto looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell Neji firsthand?"

"It's Sakura's birthday today, and the two are probably still celebrating in their house, do you want me to ruin it?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Well this is for Sakura and her family's protection, I'm sure they won't mind if you bash it up a bit."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the Kyuubi.

"We can wait for tomorrow…I'm telling you now because you are her best friend. You may go back to your house and sleep. Good night."

Sighing, Naruto turned to the door and left with a troubled mind and heart. Upon closing the door, he surprisingly found Hinata standing at the wall opposite to it with an equally troubled face.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, surprised. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Hinata walked towards him and studied his features. He seemed to look uneasy and worried, which made her go worried as well.

"Shizune-chan told me about something concerning the hospital and I just checked out from my duty hours but then she told me that you were here." She explained, and placed a warm hand on Naruto's cold cheek. "What's wrong? What did Tsunade-sama tell you?"

Naruto held her hand and smiled.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but now, I'll take you to the Hyuuga household. You look tired." He replied thoughtfully before Hinata blushed and smiled. "You need rest."

'I wonder what's bothering him…' 

Naruto looked straightforward while holding Hinata's hand down the stairs as they exited the Hokage tower. Hinata glanced at him and noticed that he was deep in thought.

'_I have to tell Neji as soon as possible… Sasuke may strike any second.'_

----

The next day…on the ANBU headquarters… everyone on their batch gathered around the meeting room, with Neji on the top seat, for he was the ANBU main head. The other people inside were Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto and Lee.

"What's this urgent meeting about Naruto?" Neji asked, looking at him as Naruto stood up and placed a file folder in front of him before going back on his seat. "And what's this?"

"Read it."

Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion, and judging from Naruto's ultimately serious face and Neji's wide-eyed expression, it was something very serious.

"What is it?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Could you just wait woman? You can still see Neji reading it." Shikamaru groaned at her, also feeling the tense atmosphere. Ino gave him a nasty glare before turning back to Neji. Naruto cleared his throat making Neji snap onto his senses and look at his comrades.

"Sasuke's on the move again." He stated in a serious tone while closing the folder. Neji turned to Sakura who got shocked, Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other, Lee stared at Neji as though he was an alien, Tenten was looking at everyone and Hinata was looking at Naruto who was rubbing his temples.

"What? You mean he's after pinky here again?" Ino pointed Sakura with her thumb, as Naruto nodded.

"Tsunade-sama explained it to me last night, she didn't want to disturb Neji so she just told me first instead giving me the assignment on telling all of you guys, especially you two." He looked at Neji and Sakura.

"Shikamaru, about Hizashi and Hikari, I am giving you my trust on protecting and teaching them the most necessary techniques as fast as you can." Neji told Shikamaru who nodded. "After training, please send him to our house personally, and make sure they go inside the house."

"Got it."

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Lee." Neji stood up with his palms on the table. "On the roaming and patrolling duties, tell all of your teammates to risen their area of patrolling and be always alert… Sasuke is very sneaky."

"Roger that." Ino answered for all of them.

"Naruto, make sure everything is in order." Neji barked as Naruto nodded. "While me and Sakura are going to research more about this matter…it may sound light but we're dealing with Uchiha Sasuke here… but for the meantime we cannot do anything."

"Do you have any other reports on what he is doing now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing, except this one." Neji slid the folder towards him. "That is the only information that the spies had so far."

"How about the whereabouts of Itachi?" Tenten piped in.

"Some reports said that he was last seen on Tea Country along with that shark partner…but we do not know what he is up to."

"Honestly, Tsunade should reconsider the spies, those information that they are telling us are vague." Naruto scratched his head.

Sakura rubbed her temples.

"For once Naruto, I agree with you."

-----

Neji and Sakura remained silent in their office, with Neji sitting on his chair behind his table where Sakura was sitting. Sakura crossed her legs and looked at her husband at the corners of her eye and saw him with a troubled face.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" Neji groaned, leaning onto his chair. Sakura's eyes were downcast.

"An Uchiha never gives up." Sakura replied with a silent tone. "That's what I heard him say… but I don't know, he could just get some other girls to be his partner and bear his children…"

A moment of silence…

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"What if… he goes after Hizashi and Hikari?" Neji asked, troubled. Sakura saw her husband's troubled face before she sighed, stood up and went behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Neji leaned his head on one of her arms and sighed.

"Everything will be alright Neji-kun… we got through the last ordeal so I'm positive we'll get through this one okay?" She reassured him while kissing him on his cheek. "Now, about the kids, I'm sure they are on good hands, we have Shikamaru…he's an excellent ninja. Have faith in him."

Neji smiled slightly and closed his eyes, relaxing himself for a while.

"I wonder what's in you that he wants so much." Neji sounded making Sakura chuckle.

"Now that's for you to know and for me to find out. As for now, I have no idea." She replied with a smile before retrieving her arms. "And I should go, I still have some duties waiting in line at the hospital." She added.

"Okay…" Neji nodded before Sakura gave him a peck on the lips and headed out to the door. "Take care."

Sakura winked and turned the doorknob.

"You too and I love you." She said before she chuckled and closed the door. Neji gave a small smile again and linked his hands together.

"I love you too Sakura…"

-----

A.N.: OKAY!!! SO I think it was a slightly bad start oO I'm sorry it sucked but please bear with me "

Read and review people and no flamers allowed!

E.I.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Okay the second chapter!!! Weee!!!! XD Sorry for the long delay though XD Again, please bear with me and enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

-----

10 A.M.

Hizashi panted with his hand on his knees and Hikari was on the ground also trying to catch her breath. The twins looked very exhausted indeed, with several cuts and bruises around their body and their sensei, Shikamaru stood with a bored expression on his face.

They may not have graduated yet, but they were placed under Shikamaru for proper training.

(A.N.: This is more like Konohamaru and Ebisu's situation)

"Sensei… what… what is up with you? Are you in a bad mood or something?" Hikari panted while looking at him with one eye open and her face dripping with sweat. "What's up with the sudden brutal attitude?"

Shikamaru scratched his head and yawned.

"I've realized that I have been easy on you two." He replied lazily. Hikari and Hizashi looked at each other.

"Been easy??!!" Hikari bellowed. "Sensei you are the most brutal and most excruciating teacher that I have ever heard of and you said you were being easy?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. But you two you are the son and daughter of the influential Hyuuga family. Who knows who might be after you and without proper training you three could get abducted or worse…killed."

This time it was Hizashi's turn to narrow his eyes.

'_Something happened in mom and dad's meeting…I know it… It's either something or someone is after the members of the Hyuuga family or is after the money…'_

"Sensei, please, we need a break." Hizashi sounded making Hikari and Shikamaru whip their heads. Hizashi? Complaining?

'_He really must be tired.' _Shikamaru thought while scratching his cheek. _'He doesn't usually complain.'_

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Hikari yelled jokingly as Hizashi let out a small smile. Shikamaru placed his hands on his waist and let out another audible sigh. He was about to say something when Neji and Sakura jumped down from the trees with Sakura carrying bento boxes wrapped in cloths.

"Mom! Dad!" Hikari cheered instantly as though she had just seen a miracle happen while running to her parents. Hizashi however just widened his smile and walked along behind his sister.

Sakura chuckled and Neji smiled while they hugged their children.

"How are you two? You look tired…" Sakura crouched down while she brushed some stray strands away from her daughter's sweaty face. Shikamaru walked towards the family and Neji nodded at him to acknowledge his presence.

"Mom! Shika-sensei is on a bad mood!" Hikari pouted while pointing Shikamaru, who just narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura let out a gentle laugh and Neji patted him on the shoulder before they excused themselves and went a few meters away from them while Sakura attended to the children.

"What's up with the sudden visit Neji?" Shikamaru asked with a slightly confused tone. "You and Sakura had to stop by."

"It's something urgent." Neji sounded while getting something from his traditional robe, which was a sealed scroll. "And we decided to check up on how the kids are doing."

"What happened?"

"Sasuke has spies here… we just found out." He explained making Shikamaru stare at him.

"Why aren't I surprised…" He mumbled, that sounded more of a statement rather than a question. Neji gave him the scroll as Shikamaru made a hand seal and the seal burst into a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile at Sakura and the twins…

"Mom, what are dad and Shika-sensei talking about?" Hizashi asked while they ate their food from the bento boxes. Hikari looked at the two from afar thoughtfully and nodded with her brother's question. Sakura smiled while she took out another piece of cloth and opened it showing traditional Hyuuga robes similar to their father's except that they were smaller.

"Job matters." She replied with a smile. "Now, I also brought some clothes so that you can change into. Your clothes are really sweaty."

"Thanks Mom." The two chorused while they continued to eat.

Back at Neji and Shikamaru…

Shikamaru read the contents of the aforementioned scroll, and after a few seconds of reading his eyes traveled from the scroll then to the Hyuuga. Rolling it up again, he let out another sigh and waved it gently.

"Isn't this supposed to be in the main house's care?" He asked, waving the scroll a bit.

"I made that scroll Shikamaru…" Neji replied while crossing his arms. "I want them to learn those techniques as fast as they can, for they can be attacked or abducted anytime."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru shook his head. "But I'll try my best."

"I'm giving you our full trust Shika. From me and Sakura." He patted his comrade on his shoulder. "Now, how are the two going? Seems like you're giving them a more intense kind of training."

"I'm still going easy on them. But after this they're going to start the intense training." Shika replied glancing at the kids. Neji sighed and placed his hands on his waist.

"Shika, don't kill my children."

"I'll try my best." Shikamaru smirked and looked back at Neji. "Now, about the Sasuke spies."

"Yes, yes the spies." Neji's facial expression turned sour. "They had tapped a conversation from him and his own spies. It seems that he has more than one."

"Hmm… any ideas on how to know who these spies are? Are they undercover? Or sneaking up?" Shikamaru asked yet again, this time his face was more serious. "If they are on undercover we can ask who of the ninjas are going outside often or have strange actions."

"I agree with that, but then again the spies do not know." Neji sighed as well. "I really need to tell Tsunade-sama about those spies."

"Yeah."

"But I'll notify you and the team for more information." Neji nodded seeing that the kids have already finished eating and are now changing. "For the meantime please train the children."

Shikamaru nodded before they went back to the family.

"Okay break is up." He clapped his hands while Hikari groaned. "But we'll take it easy first since you two had just finished eating."

"There's no need to worry Shika." Sakura cleared up the food and gathered the dirty clothing. "They just ate some energizers. It wasn't a heavy meal. You can start after twenty minutes."

"Thanks Sakura." Shikamaru nodded. "You heard your mother, breathing exercises and lets have warm ups again."

Hizashi fixed his hair before he rotated his soar arms.

'_This is just annoying.'_

"Be good okay?" Neji asked his daughter as Hikari nodded and he gave a pat on Hizashi's head. "Hizashi, take care of your sister."

"Yes Otosan." He nodded.

"Good. Now your mom and I are going back to work." Neji stood up and watched Sakura give her children a peck on the head each. "Do your best."

"Hai!" the two chorused.

"Shika." Sakura nodded at Shikamaru who nodded back before they jumped off. Shikamaru turned back to his students, who were giving him an unexplainable face each.

"Let's start."

------

"Tonight." Sasuke sounded through the dark gloomy room as two other ninjas, who were wearing a sound headband each nodded. They were inside a meeting room, with a round table at the center and a hanging lamp.

"Knowing them, they are aware of it and doubled the guards." The older one from the two spoke. He had brown spiky hair and a long scar on his left cheek. Calluses and scars covered his entire body and he was clothed with a black cloth with a hood.

Sasuke nodded.

"That's why we have to take necessary precautions."

The other one had cerulean eyes, long black hair and looked young…more like in his twenties or so. He wore a sound headband on his forehead as well but he was wearing clothing similar to what Kakashi is wearing except that it looked more worn out.

"Sasuke-sama, who are we going to take away from Konoha Village?"

Sasuke's lips turned into a small smirk.

------

Night had arrived at Konoha Village and at the Hyuuga household, Sakura and Neji were eating their dinner and were chatting comfortably until they heard their children's voices.

"We're home!" The two both yelled as Sakura stood up to greet them on the corridor.

But when she slid the door of their dining room open, she felt something whiz past her side which made her go confused.

"Good evening Mom! Dad!" Was the only thing she heard from the whiz earlier on. Looking back, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her twins already seated on their pillow mats and were both hurriedly taking their bowl and chopsticks.

Neji's food was in his chopsticks, which he was about to consume but it froze midway as he stared at the children.

'_What's up with them?'_

Sakura closed the door and sat down beside Hizashi, looking at the two with a similar expression that Neji was wearing. Neji and Sakura exchanged glances before Neji put down his food, chopsticks and his bowl to look at the kids with a stern glare.

The father was about to say something to them when Hikari slammed her chopsticks down and stood up, her mouth still bulging from the food she was chewing.

"Done!" She yelled in a muffled tone and went off from the room. Hizashi glared at her retreating figure as he too slammed his chopsticks but he was able to swallow his food properly.

"Excuse us, mom, dad." He bowed politely before he ran off as well. "Hikari! I'm going to take a bath first!"

"No way! Ladies first!" Hikari yelled back at them, their echoes sounding against the corridors. "Besides! First come first serve!"

Back at the parents…

Neji looked at Sakura and pointed the door to where they left off with his thumb while he raised both perfect eyebrows. Sakura looked at him with a surprised face before she placed her two hands up.

"I don't know either." She sounded before he could even ask. Neji sighed before he started eating again in silence, and Sakura was chewing on her food thoughtfully. "How can they be like that?"

"Be what?" Neji interrupted, not looking at her.

"Be very hyperactive while they look extremely tired." Sakura nodded. "It seemed that Shikamaru gave them the intense routine already… and both of them looked like they were ready to go six feet under but they managed to run and eat like a whirlwind."

"They got it from you." Neji smirked. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Besides, they are children, you know they have high energy levels."

"Got what?"

"Got that hyperactive mode of yours. But luckily, Hikari did not inherent your shrill tone whenever you get hyper." Neji teased, but he tried to look serious. Sakura's mouth opened as her eyebrows were jammed together. "Hey, don't give me that face. What I said was a fact."

"You are such a meanie!" She lightly punched Neji who let out a small chuckle. "I SO don't have a shrill tone whenever I get hyper!"

"Look who's talking." Neji grinned.

The door was left open, so they saw Hinata passing by in her usual ANBU uniform.

"Hinata-chan! Come eat dinner with us!" Sakura invited with a grin as she greeted the two. Neji only replied her greeting with a small smile and a simple nod. "Good evening too." Sakura replied chirpily.

"Thank you Sakura-chan but I'll pass." Hinata nodded with a smile before she walked off. Sakura placed the end of her chopsticks on her lips while looking at Hinata leaving. After a minute of silence, Sakura shrugged.

"I wonder when Naruto-baka will propose."

Neji coughed.

"What?"

Sakura looked at him.

"What's up with your reaction? Is something wrong on Naruto proposing to your cousin?" Sakura spat at him, as Neji drank some water.

"Naruto? Proposing? That's rubbish."

Sakura's lips turned into a pout.

"You are such a pessimist and a racist at that. Naruto's a very good guy, and a sweet one too." She defended Naruto. "Even sweeter than you." She added with a mumble, it was almost in a hush but Neji was still able to hear it.

"What? What? What?" Neji gave her a stern glare. "Sweeter than me? Then if he is better than be then go to him!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"My dearest husband…" She grinned, obviously faking. "I was joking."

"And my dearest wife." Neji looked at her with the nastiest glare he could muster. "That was not funny."

"Well SORRY if it wasn't funny, but from your reaction it was." She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Duh, Naruto is my best friend and he is like a brother to me."

Neji didn't say anything. Seeing this, Sakura sighed before she smiled and put down her chopsticks. She stood up, kneeled behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Neji looked away giving her his stubborn face as Sakura rested her head on his right shoulder.

"Come on Neji-kun… that was only a joke… I'm sorry if I made you mad okay?" She said in a cute tone. Neji still did not say anything but he just looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Sakura's lips turned into a small pout.

"You're doing that face again."

"Because I know you're vulnerable to this face." Sakura winked. Neji laughed before he placed his hands on her arms, which were still around his shoulders. The laugh made the kunoichi grin. His laugh was rare, but when she hears it, it never fails to make her smile.

"Fine, fine. I forgive you." Neji turned his head to the side to look at her. Sakura chuckled before she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ahem." A voice sounded suddenly making Sakura to instantly let go of him. Looking at the door, it was none other than Migumi who had a sheepish grin plastered on her face. She just came from her roaming routine on Konoha when she found the two cuddling on the open dining room. "Just so you know, this is a dining room, not a bedroom."

Sakura coughed as she grinned and went to her own seat.

"Good evening Migumi-chan." Sakura grinned.

"Good evening Migumi." Neji said blankly, slightly annoyed and slightly embarrassed. Migumi's grin widened before she sat down on where Hikari was seated earlier on.

"Good evening to you two lovebirds." She nodded. "Now, where are the two angels slash devils?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"Racing to their bedroom." Sakura laughed. "extremely tired from training."

"I see Shikamaru-san has become more brutal?"

"Tell me about it." Sakura replied. "I did not even know he could be that brutal. Let's say I'm glad my teacher was nothing like him. If Shikamaru was my teach, I would probably be dead by now."

"Well it's for their own good." Neji said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And for their own safety."

"We know cousin dear." Migumi rolled her eyes. "God, Neji has really become like my dad now. And I thought he was going to be an unmarried virgin throughout his whole life."

Hearing this, Sakura burst out laughing. Neji's face went even redder.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Migumi, but I indeed have married someone…" Neji looked away with a slightly angry face, particularly pointed at Sakura's laughing figure. Migumi giggled.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I heard that you dished out Tsunade-sama's own student." Migumi winked at Sakura, who was still laughing. "Who knew you had the balls?"

Neji looked at her.

"If you're just going to annoy me, it's better if you annoy somebody else."

Migumi held a shocked look.

"If I'm not going to be able to annoy you, then what is my purpose in life?" She chimed, with a heavenly look on her face. Sakura's laughing worsened, as she held her stomach. Neji gave her a glare as she instantly shut up, but was still snickering.

"I hate you." Neji growled.

"And oh! I love you too cuz!" Migumi replied happily before she stood up. "Now, I'll leave you two alone before I'll kill Sakura from laughing."

Sakura nodded at her while still abstaining herself.

Migumi exited the room.

"Oh and it's a DINING ROOM okay?!!" She yelled back. Sakura was still snickering when Neji gave her a glare for the third time.

"Stop it."

"Yes sir." Sakura playfully saluted. "…unmarried virgin."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

----

A.N.: Wheheheh XD Okay okay PLEASE… PLEASE bear with me…:( I am trying my best…:(

Read and review pipz!!

Ethereal Infernia


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Waahh, I haven't updated for a super long time now. XD College has been terribly awful these past few months, and I could barely have enough time to get on to the computer and write the continuation -- Forgive me guys, and I am warning you in advance, I am getting faulty in these sort of things. My imagination...let's just say, is scratched for the meantime. So please bear with me dear readers and reviewers :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------

Two ninjas, one old and one young raced towards the borders of Konohagakure with a serious face on them each. They were as silent and as light as the wind, and when they jump on a tree it would only rustle for a while. As though the wind just passed by.

"Sasuke-sama has made this a serious matter." The younger one spoke, named Giru. "I thought that going after that Akatsuki Member was his top priority..."

"It still is." Replied the older one, Kou. "But then, this one can be achieved in a more speedy way compared to that other goal of his, which takes a lot of time just in tracking itself."

"Hmm, I guess you have a point there... but this mission, though it sounds easy could be hard."

"Stop whining and talking or else the guards will hear us." Kou snapped at his comrade. "If we get caught I'll go and leave you behind to be tortured and interrogated."

Giru glared at him.

----

Back at Konoha...

After having their splendid meal, the couple went to bed after taking a bath and slept comfortably under the comforts of their blankets. Well, except Sakura. She had been lying awake in her husband's arms for hours and hours, though she didn't know why she felt very nervous.

_'I can't sleep...'_

_**'Something bothering you forehead girl?'**_

_'Yeah...kinda... but I don't know what it is...'_

Looking at the side Sakura could see the peaceful face of her sleeping husband and the sight itself made her smile for a bit. She tucked a stray strand of hair from her face and caressed his face. A few minutes later she sat up and rubbed her temples, with her lips letting out a small sigh. And of course, Neji, being a light sleeper, slowly opened his tired eyes and sat up as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked drowsily while rubbing his left eye. "Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at him and gently pushed him down back at the bed.

"I'm alright Neji-kun, I just can't sleep. You go back to sleep okay?" She said in a small and gentle tone before she sat up again. "I'll just go to the kitchen for a bit to find something to eat and maybe be able to sleep more comfortably after it."

Neji looked at her.

"...you sure? or do you want company?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"I'm sure Neji-kun; I'll be okay by my self." She stood up and fixed her robe before she silently walked out of the room and slid the door close, and Neji let out a yawn.

As she entered the dark dingy kitchen of the Hyuuga household, Sakura let out a small shiver before turning on the lights to be able to see more clearly. As she shuffled through the refrigerator, she felt a presence and instantly looked up, only to see a pale looking Neji yawning by the door.

"Geez you scared the wits out of me." Sakura sighed and closed the door of the fridge, holding a milk box in one hand. "I thought I told you to go back to sleep."

Neji scratched his cheek and sat down on one of the chairs, and Sakura took two glasses, placing it onto the table afterwards. As she poured the milk on his glass, a small smile appeared on Neji's face.

"I can't sleep when my wife looks really troubled." Neji replied in his hoarse tone. "I got curious. Tell me what's bothering you…"

Sakura started to pour milk onto her glass as well.

"I'm alright Neji-kun, there's nothing bothering me. Probably I'm just too stressed out with my work that's why insomnia decided to knock on my doorstep and stop by." She replied quietly and sat down as well, placing the box on her right side.

Neji leaned onto the chair and tapped the glass with his fingers. Sakura looked at his face.

'_He's got his thinking face again…'_

'_**He's trying to find a way to make you admit.'**_

'_I don't have to admit anything, there's nothing bothering me.'_

'_**Pssh, there is. It's Sasuke isn't it?'**_

Sakura raised both of her eyebrows. 

"I know you Sakura." Neji spoke in his serious tone. "If you are stressed, you should have taken out the cake or the box of chocolates inside that fridge rather than that milk box, whether you are hungry or not, you eat something sweet whenever you are stressed. That is the reason why I make sure that the fridge has a box of chocolates every single day."

Sakura glared at him.

'_Typical him. He's right but he thinks too much… but is he really the one responsible for the consistent box of chocolates? No wonder they get replaced instantly whenever it runs out…'_

'_**Is it only now that you have realized that?'**_

"…you think too much." Sakura spoke with a grin, sipping some milk from the glass. "But thank you for the chocolates though, it helps me a lot."

"You're swiveling the subject." 

"I am?"

A moment of silence.

"I'm worried about your well-being; tell me what's bothering you."

Sakura felt touched of Neji's sweetness and concern, but yet she was kind of annoyed as well because his persuasion powers are far greater than that of her own.

She didn't notice that her glass was half empty already, and Neji hardly touched his. He was still tapping his fingers onto the glass.

'_He's still thinking.'_

She had mastered Neji's body language, if he is in his thinking mode; he stares at something or someone without looking at something else, and taps his fingers quietly with his lips slightly pursed. If he is mad he twiddles with his pointing finger and thumb, and tries to meditate whenever he's angry or troubled. She knows that he is meditating if he is quiet with his eyes closed. If he is happy he slightly grins, and his footsteps are lighter than his usual slight dragging. If he is tired he rubs his temples, and if he is ticked off at someone he stares at him for a long, long time.

And the list goes on and on.

Yep, she has mastered it alright.

"Fine. I give up." Sakura sighed, looking at him. "I'm just worried about the kids."

Neji's eyes softened.

'_I knew it…'_

"I know." Was his simple reply, and drank the milk. "…I know."

Sakura stared at him.

"If you already knew why the hell did you even bother asking?"

"I wanted to make sure."

A sigh escaped her lips. Neji reached out a held her right hand, rubbing it with his thumb and giving her another rare smile.

"They'll be alright. You should stop worrying, or else you'll look older than me. Look at you, you already is growing crow's feet." Neji spoke quietly, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" She hissed, retrieving her hand and feeling the skin beside her eyes. "Crows feet! Seriously!"

Neji leaned on the chair again and crossed his arms.

"I didn't know you were vain."

Sakura looked at him.

"I am a woman, and I want to look good." Sakura replied at him with venom in her voice. "That's different from being vain."

"I was joking Sakura." Neji spat.

"What? On the crow's feet or being vain?" She asked.

"Both."

Sakura's eyes turned into slits.

"I hate you."

Neji took the two now empty glasses and stood up, looking at her.

"I love you too." He replied, mimicking Migumi. "Let's go to sleep, shall we? We still have work tomorrow."

Sakura sighed and stood up, pushing the chair towards the table before walking towards the door. "Last one to the bedroom is an ugly spider." She teased, before turning off the lights making Neji gasp and almost let go of the glasses he was holding.

"Hey! Sakura!" He hissed and hurriedly placed the glasses onto the countertop before rushing after her. "Get back here!"

Sakura giggled as Neji caught up with her and heaved the kunoichi up, bridal style. "You are so evil." Neji spoke as Sakura quietly chuckled, he was about to take another step when a figure appeared in front of them.

Sakura almost screamed in horror as the lights opened, revealing a drowsy and scary looking Migumi standing a few inches away from them.

"Boo." Migumi spoke hoarsely, before Neji coughed and put Sakura down. "The hell are you two doing cuddling in the dark at this time of the night?"

Neji let out a small cough.

"We couldn't sleep. Why are you still awake Migumi?" He asked, putting on his cold exterior again. Sakura started snickering again while looking at Migumi's face. She reminded her of a white lady in a horror flick.

"I wanted to have something to drink…water…. I have a major hangover so don't mess with me." She slurred before she groggily went to the nearby kitchen. "Nighty night love birds."

"Good night Migumi-chan." Sakura chimed before looking at Neji. Neji and Sakura stared at each other for a few minutes before the two started snickering and went to their bedroom afterwards. But before Sakura could open the doors, she told Neji that she would check up on the kids for a while.

"Okay." Neji replied with a yawn before closing the doors. 

------

R and R! 

E.I.: Guys I'm really sorry If I'm really faulty now… TT 


	4. Chapter 4

A

A.N.: Waaaahhh lol XD forgive me guys!! XD (Me in a hyper mode)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Tightening her robe once again, the pink haired kunoichi made her way to the opposite corridor. The whole house was dark and quiet, except for the clinking of glass that was probably made by Migumi downstairs. They put their kid's rooms just opposite to their corridor to give them some personal space but was near enough for her and Neji to walk or run to whenever there are emergencies.

It was a very short corridor with only two large sliding doors facing each other on each side. On the end was a painting of cherry blossom trees.

'_Hmm, that painting always reminds me of my mom.'_

'_**Don't go mushy on me Sakura, check on the kids and get some sleep for Pete's sake. I'm ready to go down six feet under.'**_

Sakura shrugged her demanding 'second personality' off and proceeded to the room to the right. It was Hizashi's room. She faced the elegant looking sliding doors that were adorned with beautiful traditional Japanese painting and quietly slid them open.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared at the room.

Tsunade banged her head against the table in exhaustion. She had just came from a very long meeting (and from a very long scolding) from the elders. It was one of their usual weekly meetings, and it just so happens that it took very long because problems kept on coming up. Not to mention that whenever they hear a committed mistake, they would scold Tsunade as though what she did was a very mortal sin.

'_Gah, I hate it when those old hags treat me like their windbag puppet.'_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune's slightly drowsy voice echoed throughout the office. She pushed the doors open while holding a cup of tea on a platter on her other hand.

"Thank God Shizune. I thought the elders wanted a second round."

Shizune didn't know whether she should frown or smile at that comment.

"Here's some tea… it will help you relax… after that you can go to sleep." Shizune replied calmly before putting the cup of tea on the table. Tsunade looked up and stared at her as though she was a ghost.

"What?"

"You're letting me go to sleep? Don't you want me to finish this up?" Tsunade replied groggily while pointing the stack of paperwork beside her with her thumb. Shizune smiled wider.

"Well, I would be happier if you'd do that. But I still have a conscience you know."

"You do?" Tsunade looked like hope had come back to her doorstep. "So maybe you could let me…"

Shizune's eyes narrowed.

"No gambles. You're going to sleep, after you wake up, you need to do these paperwork. Or else…"

The fifth slumped back on her table.

"Yeah, yeah. Or else you'll tell the elders. Fine. I get it." She finished her sentence for her.

Shizune grinned even wider.

"I'm glad that we understood each other. Now, drink your tea."

Tsunade's lips pursed.

'_I can't believe that I'm letting my assistant and a pair of old hags control my life.'_

"Mom?" Hizashi's voice piped out making Sakura to jump in surprise. She turned around and saw her son, looking very sleepy in his sleeping robes. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked, with one hand on her chest. Hizashi stared at her with his milky white eyes.

"I was in the bathroom, mom." Hizashi replied calmly. Sakura let out a relieved grin.

'_Maybe I am getting paranoid.'_

'_**You are, since you are lacking sleep! Duh! If you want to stop being paranoid go back to bed! I'm going nuts here! Geez!'**_

'_Yeah, yeah. After I check up on Hikari I'll go to sleep.'_

"Oh, I see. You go back to bed." Sakura smiled warmly and tucked her son back to bed. After she replaced the blankets on him she gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room quietly. "Good night sweetheart."

"Night mom." Hizashi's muffled reply came through the doors as Sakura smiled before proceeding to the other room.

Hikari's room was a mess, with her shirts here and there, scrolls lying around her table, pencils on the floor; the list goes on and on. A helpless sigh came out of Sakura's lips, as her eyes traveled to her daughter sleeping quietly on her futon.

'_She's Hizashi's exact opposite.'_

'_**Better take a mental note to clean up her room tomorrow… you could barely walk properly!'**_

Sakura didn't come in since she knew that she would make some noise and probably wake her up. She just grinned warmly on her sleeping daughter before closing the doors and went back to their room. Sakura let out a big yawn and stretched her arms before sliding into the bed and into the arms of her slightly awake husband.

"How are they?" Neji sleepily asked with his eyes closed while wrapping his arms on his wife. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

"They're alright."

9 AM…

Iruka let out a big yawn as he made his way to the room where he would have his first session. It was not that early in the morning, but he had to stay up late last night because he had other things to do.

Upon reaching the room he slid the doors open, seeing the usual scenario that he sees whenever he comes in. And as usual, Hizashi was a child that highly remembered him of how Uchiha Sasuke or Hyuuga Neji acted when they were still in the academy. Hikari was across the room and was happily chatting with her female friends.

"Good morning class." He greeted as he closed the door. The class settled down quickly.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." They chorused in their childlike voices.

Iruka studied them carefully before proceeding.

"Alright, before we proceed with our lesson, I have a small announcement."

A moment of silence… (And one yawn from a student)

"We are going to have a family day tomorrow. I expect you'll all be here with your parent or parents or to some of you your guardians." He explained to all as some students let out a loud moan. "Attendance will be checked, unless you'll have a very reasonable excuse for not attending. Am I understood?"

"When did they start having these 'family days'?" Hikari asked her seatmate. "I don't get it."

"Well miss Hyuuga." Iruka grinned at her and the young girl jumped in surprise when she realized that her instructor heard her. "It just so happens that we teachers decided to hold out a family day, since we want to see of how you are with your parents. How good you get along with them. That sort of way. Or with the ones who take care of you when they are gone to a mission… in that family day we can assess all of you and your families better, and at the same time we can have fun. Besides, some of our teachers need to talk to your parents anyway."

Hikari pursed her lips.

'_Brother should be the one to ask permission to them, because if he does maybe even dad could come.'_

ANBU Office.

"Any news from the spies recently?" Neji asked in complete monotone while his eyes lay transfixed on a folder that he was holding. It was the same folder that Naruto gave him on their meeting. "Or are they still unreliable?"

"They have gathered some, but not exactly helpful." Naruto replied. He was currently seated on the edge of Neji's table, with his arms and legs crossed while staring at the bookshelf in front of him. "Should we change the spies?"

"Too risky." Shikamaru butted in. The genius leaned against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed, and with a really serious expression on his face. "They have already held their position inside the headquarters, changing them would rise suspicions. What they are lacking is just the opportunity to be able to get near Orochimaru, Sasuke or Kabuto without being suspected."

"Gossip isn't really popular in that headquarters." Neji agreed with a curt nod. He put the folder on the table as his eyes traveled to the lazy genius. "We did give them time…but now they're getting to my nerves."

"Because at that time we just wanted information." Said Naruto defiantly. "We weren't in a hurry back then."

"Time is not exactly with us. We don't know WHEN exactly Sasuke would try to take my children, it's just that piece of information I want to have. Haven't they overhead Sasuke saying something about plotting a kidnapping?" Neji added with a hint of frustration in his voice. Sakura has been getting more paranoid these days, and she wanted to keep her children in her sight which really frustrates him sometimes.

'_I think Sakura's paranoia is taking a toll on me as well.'_

"I've never seen Sakura so worn out before." Naruto pursed his lips. Shikamaru glanced at him.

"What would you feel if someone as powerful as Uchiha Sasuke will try to get your kids huh?"

"Well I would try to remain calm and think!" Naruto replied forcefully with determination in his voice. Neji groaned and Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the sentence heard. "What? It's true!"

"Yeah right, and you're usually the hot tempered one in us. Look at Neji, he has got much higher patience than you and he's even looking weary." Shikamaru pointed out calmly. Indeed, Neji looked really weary this past few days.

"You have no idea Naruto." Neji added while rubbing his temples. "Sakura's getting paranoid."

"We've noticed." Naruto and Shikamaru chorused.

"She's the mother, a mother usually worries much. Can't blame her." Shikamaru remembered his mother going nuts after he got lost in Konoha when he was young. "Believe me, I'm telling this by experience."

"She wants to keep the kids in her sight… she almost had the crazy idea to go to the academy with them."

"What?" Naruto looked amused rather than shocked at the comment. Neji looked at him.

"Naruto, can you please calm her down? She could hardly sleep and could hardly eat, I'm worried. I'm not really good at consoling people, especially when she's grown a weird immunity against my try hard consoling." Neji added with a small grin.

"Well I won't promise, but I'll try… there's just sometimes that when I try to compliment or console her, she ends up going nuts."

"That's because you add some unnecessary comments baka, what kind of woman would like to be called a 'woman of completely brute force' in their faces?! Honestly, you're just too troublesome. Neji, putting him in a small assignment like that is dangerous. It might add to Sakura's problem."

"Hey! There are also times when my consoling works!"

Outside…

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Ino rolled her eyes and boredly gave her a tissue. Sakura mumbled a small 'thank you' before sneezing on it again. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were huddled together in a small table. They were discussing Sakura's current dilemma.

"Where are the guys?" Tenten asked, looking a bit worried at Sakura who already had dark circles under her eyes. "I haven't seen them."

"No idea." Ino shrugged in reply as she continued to watch Sakura ramble. She was only half listening, but she heard the words 'worried' 'Sasuke' and 'bastard' a few times.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said firmly, but in a soft tone. "You need to relax."

"How can I relax when that f Uchiha wants my kids??" Sakura almost yelled as she leaned on the chair helplessly. "Even Neji's consoling isn't working anymore."

"What? It works on you?" Tenten smirked at that comment. "Hallelujah. I thought he was the worst in consoling people, especially consoling girls."

Ino had to laugh at that. But her laugh disappeared a second later.

"Honestly forehead girl, you need to stop worrying. Nothing will happen if you keep on doing that and you might end up going mental. What would your husband and kids say about you?" Ino reprimanded her as she slammed her fist on the table. Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement. "If you relax you'll be able to think clearly, come on, trust the people in the academy too, and Shikamaru."

"I hate to admit it, but she's right you know." Tenten nodded. "It's not like we're leaving them with a ten year old person."

Sakura fell silent at that. A pregnant silence filled the room and Ino was about to take a second swing at Sakura when they heard the door in Neji's room open.

"Oh, they were in Neji's office all along." Hinata commented as she stood up. Naruto and Shikamaru saw them, and a few moments later Neji came out looking equally weary.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Shika." Sakura greeted them in an ill tone as Naruto let out a big sigh.

"It's worse than I had expected."

"Oh she'll get over it." Ino rolled her eyes as she watched Neji sit down with them. He looked at Sakura while everyone fell silent. The couple stared at each for a few moments, and miraculously, Sakura started to smile. A thing Ino and the girls had been trying to do for almost an hour.

"Wha--?"

Everyone seemed confused.

"How the hell did you do that??" Naruto asked Neji while pointing Sakura who is already chuckling. Tenten was at a loss for words too.

Neji was half heartedly smiling before he answered Naruto.

"I don't know. It just works." He replied.

"Somehow, I think they have this weird ESP thing going on." Tenten smirked at the scene. Ino had to rub her temples in annoyance.

"Here we are trying to whack our brains to find something to console Sakura with, and the cure was just a few meters away from us after all. Thanks a lot Sakura, Neji." She said sarcastically.

"Will this work on you Hinata-chan?" Naruto started to stare at Hinata, mimicking Neji perfectly in an attempt to make her smile. Instead of smiling, the stare rather made her blush hard and give out a weird looking smile. Tenten and Ino burst out laughing as Shikamaru and Sakura chuckled. Neji just smiled wider.

Another moment of silence…

"So what were you guys talking about eh? We've been looking for you." Tenten said casually while crossing her arms.

"I have an idea." Sakura chimed, thinking about the sneeze earlier on.

"Eh, just some matters here and there." Shikamaru replied boredly. "Nothing really catchy."

It was already late in the afternoon and Sakura and Neji were both inside Neji's office talking to each other while Neji was still finishing up some work. Sakura was helping him here and there and was offering some company. They usually stay at night, but not the whole night, just until Neji finishes some paper works and some other knickknacks, he hates leaving some unfinished work behind. It would be really lucky for him to be able to finish his work before 6 pm. Paperwork and all of these might be weird for an ANBU head, but he's still the head.

"So, Naruto really does intend to pop the question soon?" Neji asked with interest while his eyes lay transfixed on a folder he was holding. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the table, similar to how Naruto sat earlier this morning.

"Somehow, yes. He's been hinting about it in some of our conversations." Sakura replied with her voice fading away. She was reading something in a folder while they were immersed in a moment of silence.

"Sakura, don't you have any work in the hospital?" Neji asked, sparing her a glance. Sakura didn't look back at him but only smiled. "Usually you're in the hospital on this time."

"Honestly, do you want me to work in this condition of mine? I might go nuts and envision my patient as Hizashi or Hikari." Sakura said casually but Neji was deeply disturbed by her statement. He stopped what he was doing, making Sakura to turn her head. Neji stood up and walked until he reached her front while the kunoichi stared at him all this time.

"Neji-kun?"

Without another word, he suddenly and quietly wrapped her arms around her…engaging her into a very warm hug.

"Neji-kun!" Sakura was half smiling with a shocked look on her face. Neji only tightened his hug, with his eyes looking over at the window where the sun was setting.

"Please, stop worrying Sakura…you know they are in good hands." He spoke so quietly that it was almost a whisper to Sakura's ears. Sakura was moved by Neji's actions and hugged back. She knew she has been worrying him, but she just couldn't help but worry too much sometimes. After all, her family and friends are very important to her… especially Neji and her children.

'_I just can't help it…I care for them so much…I don't want to experience what I felt when I almost lost Neji in the attack…I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happens to him or to them…'_

And for once her inner mind was silent.

"I…"

"MOM!! DAD!!"

A.N.: Uhh, I know it's a weird way to end it like this, but… I'll save the rest for the next chappie ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A

A.N.: So here goes the continuation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

"MOM!! DAD!!"

Neji and Sakura immediately entangled themselves from each other upon hearing that small female shriek. At the back were Lee and Naruto laughing, and Hinata giggling.

"I forgot to tell you they're here." Naruto spoke once Neji turned his head. "Hikari was very eager to see you. What exactly where you doing in an_ office_?"

Sakura was very red, but nevertheless she hopped down the table to welcome her daughter in her arms. Hizashi quietly came in with a cool exterior, and Neji patted him on the head. Shikamaru reached the door soon afterwards, looking really tired.

"Both of you smell!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing back a hair from Hikari's sweaty face. "Why did you take them here Shika?"

Shikamaru yawned and glanced at the kids.

"Both of them requested that I should take them here…" He replied in a bored tone. "Well, my work here is done. Got to go."

"Bye Shika-sensei! Thank you!" Hikari exclaimed happily while Neji bent down so that his daughter may kiss him in his cheek.

"You wanted to come here?" Neji asked Hizashi as the twins hopped onto their mother's lap. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, dad." Hizashi replied calmly. "We wanted to ask permission. And Hikari was curious of how your office looked like."

Neji and Sakura's eyebrows both rose.

"Well, we can discuss it at home. Just wait up and let daddy finish his work, then we can go home altogether, alright?" Sakura said cheerfully while ruffling Hizashi's hair. The twins nodded and got off her lap before they went out of the office, to where Naruto and the others were hanging out.

Neji looked at the remaining work.

"I think…just half an hour."

Sakura nodded.

"We'll wait outside."

--

They arrived at the manor almost around seven in the evening; Sakura made the twins to take a bath first as she helped lay out the dinner while Neji was sitting on the dining table. Her husband had a very serious look on his face, and Sakura was humming while doing her work.

"I wonder what they want to talk about." Neji mumbled with his arms crossed while he watched his wife put some food onto the table. Soon after, Sakura sat on his right, with a thoughtful look.

"Well, it must be something concerning school… let's just hear it from them. I just hope that they didn't get involved in some sort of trouble." She replied happily before taking a deep breath. "KIDS!! DINNER'S READY!!"

Neji smirked.

"So how's Uncle Hiashi doing?" Sakura asked while she watched Neji break his chopsticks apart.

"Itadakimas." He mumbled. "He's doing alright, though he was a bit unnerved when he heard about the threat to the twins. But he decided to somewhat double the security now, doubled, but not that much."

"Itadakimas." Sakura spoke to herself while she nodded. After breaking her chopsticks apart she started to eat as well, and soon after Hikari and Hizashi came in dressed in their robes looking fresh and smelling fragrant.

"Oh wow!" Hikari said happily as she kneeled down beside Hizashi, who was across Sakura. "Itadakimas!" 

"Itadakimas." Hizashi mumbled like his father and started to eat quietly.

"So, kids, what was it that you would like to ask permission…?" Sakura asked curiously while taking some food from one plate. "Is it about school?"

Hizashi nodded.

"Mom, there's a family day tomorrow… if it's okay… it would be really great if you and dad could come."

Sakura and Neji exchanged glances.

"Will this take up a whole day?" Sakura asked with both eyebrows raised. Hikari was silently crossing her fingers from underneath the table, and hoping that both of them could come. She had already told her friends that both of her parents were coming. And told them proudly at that.

Hizashi returned it with a nod.

"Since when did they start having a family day? As far as I can remember, we didn't have one back on our academy days." Sakura replied thoughtfully with her chopsticks on her lips.

"Iruka-sensei mentioned something about seeing how we get along with our family and some teachers want to talk to some parents." Hizashi supplied. Sakura's eyebrows rose again.

"Does Iruka-sensei want to talk to us? Did you get in some sort of trouble?"

Both Hikari and Hizashi shook their heads.

"We just want both of you to come…" Hizashi mumbled quietly, but loud enough for his parents to hear. Sakura gave Neji a somewhat worried glance, but Neji shook his head in return.

"I cannot be able to come."

"Dad…" Hikari's voice looked really disappointed, and her hopes died down instantly. Something that both of her parents notice, making Neji to defend himself quickly.

"I have work to do tomorrow Hikari, I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence…

"Neji-kun, can't you just spare a day for them?" Sakura asked gently while looking at her daughter's disappointed look. "They are really looking forward for both of us to come."

"I told you I can't." Neji returned her gaze with strictness. "I have lots of paperwork to do, and if I leave it just like that I will get into trouble. Also, I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama and the Elders tomorrow."

"Can't you just postpone it dad?" Hizashi pleaded.

"I am not the Hokage, Hizashi. I do not have the right to be able to postpone it, especially if this meeting concerns with the Elders."

Sakura knew how important it was. A meeting with the Hokage and the Elders was some serious business and cannot be easily postponed, despite the fact that she could plead Tsunade-sama to change the schedule.

"Even I don't have the right to plead Tsunade-sama…just for a family day." Sakura mumbled quietly but Neji was able to hear it.

"But dad…"

"I can't come… Discussion's over. Eat your food."

And for the whole dinner, nobody said a word.

--

Hikari was pouting when she made her way towards her room. She had told her friends proudly that both of her parents were coming. She was relatively proud that her dad was the ANBU squad head and her mom the Hokage's apprentice.

"Now I'm going to lose face cause dad can't come." She mumbled to herself as she opened the door of her room angrily and slammed it shut.

--

Neji was reading scrolls on the table in front of their window as Sakura went inside their bedroom quietly wearing her robes. She had just finished bathing, and Neji was already in his robes as well.

"Neji-kun."

"Hmm?"

Sakura kneeled down beside him and Neji looked at his wife.

"What is it?"

"About tomorrow."

Neji sighed.

"I told you. I can't come."

"But…Neji-kun, it may not sound much but this is a great opportunity for you to be able to mingle with the twins. I mean, you're always busy nowadays and the only time they could be with you was breakfast, and the only time they could properly talk to you is dinner."

Hearing all of this, he put down the scroll he was holding and looked helplessly at her.

"Sakura, I want to be at that family day. But I can't."

Sakura leaned back slightly.

"Are you sure about that?"

Neji's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sakura stood up and looked at him.

"Neji-kun, if you really want to be with them, you would try to find a way… be a father for once."

"What do you mean be a father for once? I am a father to our twins! Do you think I'm not playing my role properly as their father?"

"No." Sakura replied bravely and crossed her arms. "You're always busy. Heck, I don't even know how you started to become busy. You may not notice this but you hardly see them anymore! And you hardly spend any time with them unlike before!"

Neji stood up as well.

"Sakura, I'm working for our family. I am the ANBU squad head; of course I will be busy! But I try to find time to be with them, I really do…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Neji-kun, you can find time for them if you really want to. But I think your work is much more important to you."

Neji's mouth opened a bit. He looked really offended.

"Now don't talk to me like that Sakura!" His voice volume rose a bit. "You don't understand me one bit…"

"Maybe I don't." Sakura nodded, ticked. "You are my husband and yet I still don't understand you."

"So you should at least t_ry_ to understand my situation Sakura. The kids are in danger and that adds up into my work! Lucky for you, you just walk around and healing people!"

"Do you think I am not busy?? B s! Everyday Konoha hospital is filled with patients that I need to heal, not to mention my work in the Hokage's office! Do you honestly think that I just slack around all day? No! I am busy like you but unlike YOU I find time for the kids!"

Neji opened his mouth to reply to that but found nothing, and so Sakura spoke again.

"You know what, like I said, I don't understand you. And maybe I never will be able to… because even though I try hard to understand everything, I still can't!"

And Sakura stormed out of the bedroom angrily. Neji groaned and rubbed his temples while thinking of how irrational she became.

'_She really gets out of hand sometimes…'_

--

Sakura's cheeks were flustered red in surprising anger. She knew she was kind of 'paranoid' of what she said but her point was that Neji was already too busy and too immersed in his work. He doesn't even have time for his kids anymore even though he doesn't notice it.

The kunoichi was already making her way towards her kid's rooms, and was on Hizashi's door when she heard some mumbling from Hikari's room. The curious mother leaned lightly on the sliding door to hear what her daughter was mumbling.

"Always busy…always busy…he hardly has time for us anymore…"

"Hikari, stop it. Let's just understand dad." Surprisingly came Hizashi's voice. Sakura's eyebrows rose.

'_Hizashi's inside?'_

'_**Well like duh, obviously.'**_

But before she could hear more, there was silence.

"Mom?" Hikari called out as Sakura's eyes widened.

'_How did she?'_

'_**You were so mad at Neji that you FORGOT to lower your chakra, Sakura.'**_

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead.

The doors slid open revealing a slightly smiling Hizashi and on the inside was Hikari sitting on her futon. She looked really mad as well.

'_Neji was right, Hikari did get her attitude from me.'_

"Mom why were you eavesdropping?" Hizashi asked her, as Sakura sweat dropped anime style. She entered the bedroom and slid the doors close, before kneeling down beside Hikari's futon.

Hizashi sat down beside his sister.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Sakura smiled at both of them while ruffling Hizashi's hair. Hizashi and Hikari looked at each other.

"Mom." Both of them chorused.

"Yes?"

"We heard shouting from your room earlier on, did you and dad fight?" Hikari asked, looking really worried. Sakura was surprised. Were their voices really loud?

"Mom, we don't like you and dad fighting…is it about tomorrow?" Hizashi added.

It took a while before Sakura was able to reply, and took a deep breath.

"We just had a small misunderstanding baby." She grinned, she loved calling them baby even though they were slightly big now. "It's normal for us couples to have misunderstandings sometimes."

Hikari looked even more worried.

"But…you two will make up soon right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Of course…"

"Promise?" Hizashi pouted.

"Promise." Sakura nodded, opening both of her arms as the twins hugged her. "Your dad and I love you both, and whatever happens both of you remember that okay?"

"I love you mom." Chorused the twins. Sakura felt her heart and anger melt at those words.

"I love you too."

Hizashi pulled from the hug soon after and looked at her.

"Is it about tomorrow mom? The reason why you and dad fought?"

Sakura smiled wider.

"No, it's something about his work. Don't worry." She replied gently before she stood up. "Now, off to bed! It's late already!"

But not one of them moved.

"Mom, is dad still not coming?"

Sakura sighed but her smile was visible.

"Dad's going to come with us. Okay?" She winked, as Hikari happily hugged her and quickly tucked herself under the blanket. She gave Hikari a kiss on the forehead before she went to the doors with Hizashi.

"Good night Hikari."

"Good night sis."

"Good night mom, onii-san."

And she did the same to Hizashi as well. Hizashi looked brighter when she told him about Neji coming, problem is, she didn't know how now that the two had a small brawl. She just couldn't bear looking at their disappointed faces.

"Mom, are you sure dad's going to come?" Hizashi asked while she fixed his blanket. Sakura tucked a stray strand of hair from his face and grinned.

She just replied with a silent nod before kissing him in the forehead.

"No more sneak studying alright? We will have a busy day tomorrow." She said hoarsely as she stood up. "Good night Hizashi."

"Good night Okasan."

--

Sakura closed the sliding doors and walked a bit, before leaning onto a wall.

'_Great… now how should I make him go to that stupid family day?'_

'_**Beats me… But you'll have to find a way.'**_

**--**

A.N.: Done! No flamers allowed! :D

Read and Review!

E.I.


	6. Chapter 6

A

A.N.: Waahh..! After one thousand years! Lol XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

The next day…

4:30 AM

Neji slowly opened his eyes. His biological alarm clock had just woken him up. As he let out a yawn, he slowly pulled himself up to sit on the futon, with long brown hair gone astray here and there. It was his usual morning image.

However, unlike the usual mornings, he found Sakura's space empty. The scene by itself made his facial expressions turn sour. For the whole night, the two tried avoiding each other, and mostly slept with their backs facing each other…it was very uncomfortable indeed.

'_Where in the world is she?'_

Without further ado, Neji stood up before tightening and fixing his robes. He knew that Sakura was still mad at him concerning their fight last night, but this was really odd. She was a sleepy head, and she usually wakes up around 5:30 or six.

Meanwhile, at the kitchens…

"Neh… Sakura-chan…you haven't found a way?" Hinata asked, while they were preparing bento boxes for the whole gang. Sakura let out a sigh at her statement.

"Bah. He's old enough to know what he's doing… I do hope his guilt will come over him." She spat back, trying to concentrate on designing the bento with cherry blossom flowers. "I was enticed to make some knock out potion or something, but my conscience is killing me. Besides, he would be mad as hell if ever I did that."

Hinata gave her an assuring smile.

"I'm sure that he's trying his best to be a good father and husband Sakura-chan… we just need to understand his ways sometimes."

Sakura let out another sigh.

"I know…I know."

The pink haired kunoichi reached out for a towel and wiped her hands, before she put it down beside the bento and turned around.

"I'll wake up the kids…be right back Hinata-chan…!"

"Okay…"

--

At the corridors…

Neji was already heading to the bathroom when he met up with Sakura along the way. She stared at him, but after a while she passed by him without uttering a single word. Not even a small greeting.

Neji sighed.

'_She really is mad.'_

--

7 AM

Ninja Academy.

"Eh? Sakura where's Neji?" Ino asked as they met up in front of the Academy. There were already a lot of people inside the Academy, and Sakura, Hinata and the twins saw Ino and Shikamaru along the way.

"He's too busy." Sakura replied, looking at Hikari who looked like she was in a very foul mood. "Said he couldn't come."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"That's strange… all of us signed for a leave today…except Neji?" Shikamaru said, scratching his head. "Oh yeah, he has a meeting today."

"With the elders, yes."

"OI!!" A voice interrupted their conversation as Lee appeared from the distance, waving at them and beside him was Tenten, walking calmly.

"Ohayo." Everyone greeted, as Lee grinned.

"Ohayo!!" He said, nodding. As soon as his eyes landed on Sakura, his mouth formed a small pout. "Hey, where's my ultimate rival?"

"Busy." Ino rolled her eyes. "Honestly, he should've postponed it. The guys even signed a leave for it…"

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss the first ever family day would we?" Another voice butted in, and when they turned their heads it was Naruto. One hand on his pocket and another waving at them. "Ohayo!"

Hinata's face immediately turned red.

"O-Ohayo Naruto-kun…"

Naruto grinned at her before turning at the group.

"I stopped by the Hokage tower earlier on to pick up something, I saw Neji walking when I was heading here." Naruto said, looking at Sakura. "I tried persuading him to come, but he's stubborn."

They heard Hikari say 'Hmph.'

Ino felt the awkwardness in the atmosphere, so she cleared her throat and clapped her hands.

"Alright…! Let's get inside…it's starting…"

--

Sakura and the twins remained at the back part of the group, and while they were walking towards the building, a group of girls were staring at them.

"Eh? Where's her father?" One of them said in a hiss, but they heard it anyways. "She was boasting it yesterday…"

"Yeah…and she was so proud that her dad is the ANBU head…and he couldn't come? Please."

Hikari's eyes were downcast, and Sakura looked at the twins.

"Hikari…" Sakura was about to say something to console her, as the three stopped. Naruto noticed it and stopped as well, along with the group.

Hizashi however looked at the group.

"All of you…leave my sister alone…!" He spat angrily, making the girls cower while he hid his sister. "Well at least our dad is the ANBU head and because of that he's busy! You don't have the right to say those things to her!"

"Hizashi-kun…!" One of them said, almost near to tears.

Sakura and the others were shocked at Hizashi's protection for his sister. The mother couldn't help but smile at his heroism.

Shikamaru smirked.

"As expected from him."

"Ahh… he's so cute…!" Ino ogled, giggling at the child. "His girlfriend would be lucky to have a guy like him…"

Her fiancée, however, didn't like the statement.

"Ino, he's still a child… and also, point being?"

"Nothing, I just said she would be lucky. Whoever she is." Ino said innocently, with a grin.

Sakura sighed as she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, could you please bring these bento boxes for me?"

"A-Ah…sure."

When Naruto took the wrapped bento boxes, Sakura got down into one knee and faced Hikari.

"Come here dear." She said, as a scared Hikari went to her arms. Sakura stood up, carrying Hikari with her. "Hizashi, you did a good job…" She added with a big smile, and offered her free hand.

Hizashi didn't say a word but took her hand nevertheless. Hikari dug her head onto her mother's shoulder for comfort.

"Let's go."

--

A.N.: Short and uninteresting chappy, but I'm going my best T-T

E.I.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: Special update! NYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!! *cough*

I'm still trying to survive my studies…my teachers are HORRIBLE. I swear I could see horns sticking out of their heads. O.o

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.

Note:

Thank you for all those who read this story. And to those who read and reviewed… I LOVE YOU!!!! Hahahaha =D Thank you for supporting me ^^ Your comments mean a lot to meh :D

------

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork when the door opened, revealing a tired looking Hyuuga Neji.

"I'm sorry if you had to miss family day…I could've persuaded the elders to…"

Neji shook his head.

"It's okay Tsunade-sama… I shouldn't burden you with such things… I'm still doing this for my family…"

Tsunade was shocked at his sudden mushy words, but then, she was relieved that indeed Sakura and her children were at the hands of a responsible father and husband.

'_I wonder how they took it when Neji had to go to work… I heard Naruto and the others signed a leave for the day.'_

"Very well then." Tsunade soon stood up and started walking towards the door, walking past him. "Let's go."

"Hai."

-----

"Welcome parents for the first family day!" Iruka-sensei yelled at the top of his lungs. They had even put up a stage at the back part of the school, where the training grounds are.

"I am thoroughly honored for your appearances today which show your support for this first ever event in the history of the Ninja Academy…" He added, smiling from ear to ear. Sakura and the others were in the crowd and were half listening to his speeches.

"Gah…~ Iruka-sensei's so boring…" Naruto scratched his head while trying to listen to his speech. "I thought we were going to start with the games and stuff immediately."

Hinata giggled.

"Neh, Naruto, you don't have a child so why are you looking forward to the games? You won't be able to participate on it anyway." Tenten teased, rolling her eyes.

"Oho...that's the reason why we're here." Naruto grinned, pointing himself with his thumb. Ino stared at Tenten.

"You mean you didn't even question why Hokage-sama even let all of us take a leave?" Ino inquired, smiling. "Oh my God…"

"What? I thought you went here plainly to observe!" She waved in defense, but still clearly confused. "Mind explaining things to me?"

Sakura let out a small chuckle. Hikari was still in her arms, listening to Iruka while Hizashi was still holding her hand.

"There are lots of kids here who don't have parents…we're here as proxies." Shikamaru answered for the group. "In short, we'll temporarily be parents."

"Well at least you could practice your maternal instincts Shikamaru-kun." Sakura replied. "I mean, in preparation for you and Ino's life together… Oh yeah, when's the wedding? I mean, you guys have been together for years…"

Surprisingly, Ino turned red.

"Gah. Thank you for bringing that up big forehead."

"You're welcome." Sakura smiled innocently. Tenten couldn't help but laugh at Shikamaru's unexplainable face. Lee started patting Shikamaru at the back as though saying 'You're the man, dude'…making him earn a death glare as a reply.

"A-Ah…we'll talk about that once we settle down fully… we still have to wait until the house that we're building is finished."

Shikamaru was a very futuristic man, and had started building a home for him and Ino since six months ago. He wanted everything to be settled once they were married, that is, the house and everything will be prepared.

"Geez Shika, you're so lame." Naruto mumbled, rolling his eyes. Shikamaru stared at him.

"Look who's talking…the one who doesn't even have the balls to propose."

Instantly, Hinata and Naruto turned red. Everyone started laughing at their reaction.

Their attention turned to the sound of pops of confetti, marking the start of the family day. Naruto sighed in relief when they stopped looking at him. It made him nervous as hell.

-----

Naruto and Hinata were assigned to a girl named Sunako Nakahara. She was around the same age as Hikari, and was rumored to have had a crush on Hizashi like almost all the girls in the academy.

Sunako was actually pretty cute with long black hair put up in cute ribbon ponytails and possessed raven black eyes that somehow reminded both Naruto and Hinata of Sasuke's piercing black eyes.

"Ehhh… you're so cute…" Naruto grinned, crunching down until he was at the same height with her. He was patting her head, but it seems Sunako was so red indicating that she was still not used to them. Seeing this, Naruto only smiled wider. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be your temporary father… let's make this a day to remember alright?"

Hinata watched as Naruto grinned happily at the shy young child, who surprisingly smiled and nodded at his statement.

'_Well…what do you know…Naruto-kun's good with children…'_

"Un!" She nodded happily, making Naruto to do a mental sigh of relief. Without further ado, the blonde kyuubi boy heaved her up in his arms. He took the child in surprise though, but Sunako didn't do anything as a protest. Soon, they faced Hinata.

"And she will be your temporary mother, Hinata-chan." Naruto introduced, making Hinata turn into a beet shade of red. Seeing that scene made her imagine of him holding their own child, which was a very…well absurd imagination for now. But hey, she's a girl…

"Hello Sunako…" Hinata greeted with her usual kind smile. Naruto's eyes shifted from Hinata to Sunako, while waiting for the child's reaction.

"Please treat me well!" Sunako said politely with the same blush and smile from earlier on making Hinata smile even wider and returned her statement with a small nod. "Okaasan."

"A-ah…" Hinata turned even redder, much to Naruto's amusement.

"Ya know, you two seem to have a resemblance when it comes to personality."

Meanwhile… at Shikamaru and Ino…

They were assigned to a boy, a smart one…and unfortunately a very bad tempered one. He was exactly in the same age as Hizashi but then he treats the latter as his rival in school.

"This one…" Shikamaru twitched while the child was giving Hizashi, who was busy with his sister, a very bad death glare. "Reminds me of Naruto against Sasuke."

Ino didn't reply, but gave an animated sweat drop in return. Soon, the child turned to them and much to their confusion, he gave them a thumbs up.

"We will win this race and beat that Hizashi!" He proclaimed happily, as Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"How troublesome."

The boy's name was Tayuya Kiriya, who became an orphan when both of his parents were killed during a mission some three years ago. He had brown spiky hair, green lively eyes and possessed a voice that is equal to the noise of a jet plane taking flight………… well it may sound exaggerated… but he is really, really loud.

"Eeehhh…why am I troublesome?!" Tayuya huffed with his hands on his waist. "I didn't do anything!"

"A-Ah… He always says that so don't worry…" Ino tried to pacify the child while his 'father' and him were having a glare competition. When Tayuya looked away with a small 'hmph', Ino let out a sigh of defeat.

'_Oh my God…he's a split resemblance of Naruto…'_

"This is going to be a LONG…day."

Shikamaru scratched his head.

"I hate children."

Let's shift to Lee and Tenten…

"Ugly! Ugly!" The young boy yelled again and again while trying to pry away from Lee, who was trying his best to get near the child. "WAAH!"

"Hey isn't that too much?!" Lee sighed exasperatedly while kneeling down in front of the child, who was teary eyed while hiding behind Tenten's legs. Meanwhile, Tenten was laughing her soul out at the scene.

Tenten was laughing so hard she couldn't even talk straight, making her earn a frustrated glare from her supposed to be partner.

"Tenten-senpai, I don't like him…" The young boy who had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes spoke while looking up at her. Tenten was still laughing when she heaved him in her arms, trying to stop herself from laughing again.

"But Miki-kun, you have to get used to your temporary father…"

"Me don't wanna!"

Lee let out an animated sweat drop.

"Tenten-chan… help me out."

At Sakura…

"Gahh…Sai?!"

(A.N.: Yes, I let Sai in this story… for a reason.)

"Hai, Sai will be your partner for now, Sakura-chan." Iruka said happily as Sakura looked at Sai, who was grinning at her.

'_What the?! This guy doesn't even know how to handle people! And he's letting him handle my children?!'_

'_**This is insane!'**_

"Because the games are mostly the partner type teamwork, it is important for you to have a partner…since Neji-san isn't here."

Hikari and Hizashi were staring at the pale looking guy, or otherwise known as Sai, a friend of their mother's. They know Sai, but they hardly see him. Hizashi was busy thinking of how a guy could have that kind of complexion, equal to a ghost's.

Sakura however was at loss for words.

"Well, I'll see both of you later. Ja!" Iruka bid goodbye before walking away, as Sai looked down at her children as though he was amazed of their existence. The two children gazed at him in return, equally wondering of his existence as well.

'_I didn't bring a book for parenthood.'_

"S-Sai… Umm…"

Sai tried to remember of what he usually sees whenever there are families in the streets, maybe it could help him handle the two.

"Sai…?" Sakura asked, staring at the glaring trio.

Sai looked back at her.

"Sakura-san… how were you and Neji-san able to make humans?"

Sakura stared at him, as the trio's attention shifted to her.

"Yeah mom, you still haven't answered THAT question." Hikari added, bringing oil to the already raging fire.

'_Oh God.'_

'_**SAVE ME!'**_

-----

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto saw Sakura, who looked like she just saw Sasuke with her own eyes. Sunako was in Hinata's arms now, and the temporary family stared at her with confusion.

Sunako knew who she was… she was Hizashi-kun's Okaasan. But she looked so…'upset'.

"Sakura-chan, who's your partner?" Hinata inquired, raising both of her eyebrows in interest.

Sakura bowed her head down low.

"Sai."

Naruto burst out laughing.

"What the hell?! Why him?!"

Now, Sakura looked like she was ready to go down six feet under.

"Sai-san…? I don't think he's that bad…" Hinata replied innocently, as Naruto looked at her with a 'are-you-serious?' look. "What?"

"That guy doesn't even know how to handle people…he even tries to make friends by following instructions in a book!"

Hinata was taken aback.

"What? Really?"

"What more of children?!" Naruto was still laughing very hard as he patted Sakura in the back. He knew Sakura's punch wasn't scary since she already has the ninja wrist band with her, so no super punches. "I sympathize with you Sakura-chan."

"GAH!! HE EVEN ASKED ME 'THE' QUESTION IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN!!!!" She suddenly burst out taking Naruto, Hinata, Sunako and everyone around them in surprise.

"THE question?" Naruto asked, baffled.

Hinata however understood. She gave Sakura a small nervous chuckle.

"Now even the kids are interested about it…" The pink haired kunoichi added with a hint of hopelessness in her voice. "I just couldn't answer it and I just told them that they came from a delivery via a large beaked bird and such."

"Oohh… THAT question." Naruto felt like he was going to laugh again, but stopped himself.

"What question?" Sunako asked, confused as ever. Hinata let out a laugh.

"Nothing Sunako-san…it's an adult stuff."

"Oh?"

-----

Read and review! No flamers allowed!

E.I.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.: Hi everyone ^__^ It's me again, Ethereal Infernia… so I'm here to blabber about something. I've started fanfiction around 2 years ago and at first I really loved it… it's not like I don't love it now, but somehow my writing skills have become faulty and my writing enthusiasm had gotten to a point where it's almost zero. :S That's why I want to apologize in advance if what I am writing as of the moment is not as good as it was before and I'm asking for support from all of you ^__^" I've tried making my own stories, and somehow they remained in the archives or I get frustrated and delete them… lol… but please, forgive me. I'm going to try and find a website where one can post their stories, tell me if you want to read them and I'm going to start searching ^__^"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-------

Before we go on with the story, here's the game pairings and their temporarily adopted children:

Sakura x Sai = Hikari and Hizashi

Naruto x Hinata= Sunako Nakahara (Otaku fans might notice this name's familiarity)

Shikamaru x Ino= Tayuya Kiriya (another familiar name, sorry for the non-originality)

Lee x Tenten= Miki

=D

-----

Iruka glanced down from the man made stage the tall ninjas who tried to socialize with their orphaned 'sons and daughters' and had given them a straight half an hour to be able to mingle. During that span, he had distributed the ninja bands which will unable any of the ninjas to use their chakras or any of their talents during the games since it would be highly unfair to some and it would add more spice on the fun. It will neutralize everything and the ninjas will become like ordinary persons for the time being. Some were okay about it, others disappointed.

Clearing his throat, he tuned up the mic and called for everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone is getting all familiar and the families are ready, how about we formally begin the games?" He said, his voice booming around the premises. Sakura gave him a sour face, particularly because of the partner he assigned to her. Sai however was still busy thinking of how to get along with the kids, and Hizashi and Hikari were somewhat nervous of him being their foster father too. "Now the first game would be…"

Sakura let out a sigh.

'_This is going to be a long day.'_

_----_

Meanwhile, Neji was busy with his own meeting with the elders and the Hokage concerning highly confidential matters on Konohagakure's security status and some other whatnots. The elders, a woman and a man, seemed like they were really interested on the Hyuuga's reports while Tsunade looked like she was ready to go down six feet under with the boring atmosphere. Of all things, she hated meetings the most. And to think she had to spend it with the two elders, whom she always doesn't go well with.

As Neji finished his fifth report, the elders gave a slight interruption while Tsunade and Neji had a brief conversation.

"Neji how is the status with that missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke coming through?" the woman asked in her old husky tone, making Neji snap his head towards her direction. His white eyes bore upon the old woman's face and for a moment he fell into a deep trance. Sasuke's name always had him distracted, for he imposed the most danger to his family especially to his wife compared to other things. It took a while before Neji was able to speak.

"The ANBU men that I have dispatched to keep an eye on him are still on that mission, though I considered very much changing them since they always had served vague information concerning their subject." He replied, trying to use formal articulation when it comes to the elders. "If not for the risky changing, I would have done so already."

"Ahh, I see." The man this time spoke and he was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He's more after of your wife than the village, though his attacks are ones that cannot be underestimated. That information itself imposes a threat to Konoha."

Neji raised both eyebrows. Tsunade did so too.

"What is your point?" Tsunade asked ruefully, not liking how things are tuning up with them. "Haven't we given a higher security status to the village since that last attack?"

"Yes, but even so that proves not to be enough." The woman snapped back, glaring at Tsunade. "We all know that Uchiha Sasuke can _still _get inside the village without being detected. Unlike his comrades, which are easily detectable by the elite ninjas…" Her voice trailed away for a moment and for once Neji knew she was deep in her thoughts too.

However, he didn't like the start of this conversation. And also where things are going with this talk, just like what Tsunade feels right now. Knowing the elders, they were cold when it comes to their decisions, just like Danzo who yearns to be the Hokage through tyranny and dictation. He didn't trust them one bit. So what was their point? Relocation?

It felt like there was a small pang in his heart when he considered that idea.

"Relocation?" He murmured, not conscious that he had said it out loud. "You want us to relocate?"

"You've hit the point Hyuuga." The man replied with a small smug smile. "Though we are just considering it and thinking about it together with some other elders."

Tsunade had to lean onto the chair to be able to withhold herself from attacking the elders. Were they insane? Relocating Sakura and the children like that just so that they could get out of the village and Konoha would be safer?

"That is by far one of the stupidest decisions I have heard from you old hags." Tsunade spat out loud, yet the elders remained calm and collected despite the sudden sharp attack. Neji remained silent but he couldn't help but agree at what Tsunade had just said. His fists were formed like balls, his veins protruding and you can almost see the tendons sticking out of his pale skin. "As of right now Sakura and the kids are very much safest in the village. Where do you want them to live? In the wilderness? Do you think other villages will accept them knowing, let me say this in your own words, the 'threat' they impose onto the village?"

Tsunade continued on glaring at the elders with complete disbelief and sudden motherly furiousness in sympathy to her student. But nevertheless Neji remained standing while the elders stared back at Tsunade.

"Hokage, there is no real need to get angry at this matter. You should get angry when we really consider it. It is just a suggestion." The man's voice was calm as ever, but there was a sharp intonation on it compared to his usual speaking manner. Neji's eyes looked at him and felt like he wanted to sit down and take a deep breath. Honestly, is he having hypertension out of all the stressful things that are happening around him already?

Now the woman elder glanced at the young Hyuuga father.

"What do you think, Neji-san?"

Tsunade looked up at Neji with a message in her eyes, though Neji did not try to meet her gaze. The three waited for his answer while he tried to contemplate well on replying without cursing at the elders.

"In my own opinion, I agree with Tsunade-sama. Without the angry voice that is." He replied, thoroughly satisfied with his own 'decent' answer. "I do think it would be a bit pointless."

The man elder grinned mysteriously, and Neji fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at him due to his weird response.

"Please proceed."

-------

The minor games had just finished and the whole crowd gathered at the main grounds of the Academy with their own respective groups and families. The adopted children stayed with their temporary parents and Naruto was still gleaming proudly since he won the Ramen eating contest. Just his luck. The other fathers stared in disbelief while he gobbled down ten bowls, which was quite unbelievable for an ordinary human, even for a ninja. Sakura and Sai were the only ones who didn't look surprised though, but Sakura had the urge to kill Sai when he just ate the ramen casually as though he is just eating by himself. He was able to finish one bowl after the competition.

There were 3 minor games, a logical game of Charades, eating contest (ramen) and a ninja like way of blind man's bluff (trying to catch someone with their eyes closed) which the kids have participated in. All the games were customary and very much child like, but nevertheless they had fun.

The group gathered underneath a cherry blossom tree while Sakura started handing out the bento boxes and some had started eating. Hikari seemed to have forgotten all about Neji when the games started and Hizashi just busied himself in avoiding Kiriya's death glare and the fan girls that had been ogling over him since he arrived. Sai was quiet while enjoying his own meal.

"Hey Ino-pig, I got to hand it to you… you were awesome portraying that wild boar during the charades." Sakura said happily with a hint of sarcasm while reaching out a bento box to Hinata, who replied with a small thank you. "You were really into—"

"Shut it pinky." Ino's face became beet red and Shikamaru looked very much amused on the topic and pretended to play with his food. "One more word and I'm really going to throw this bento at you."

Sakura chuckled; it seems Ino was really embarrassed about it.

Her eyes travelled to Naruto who was eating like he hasn't been fed for years.

"Where do you keep all those food?" Tenten asked him in disbelief as Naruto looked at her but was still eating. "You just gobbled down ten bowls of ramen at the games!"

"Hey Hinata, are you sure you're feeding Naruto well?" Ino asked, trying to avoid as much as she could the wild boar topic. Hinata blushed into a shade of deep red upon the comment and Sakura had to laugh hard at her. "Or are you making him starve?"

"Yeah he looks like he hasn't eaten for years." Sakura added.

"A man needs his nourishment." Naruto replied in a matter of fact tone after gulping down the food. "And Hinata-chan has been feeding me well enough."

"Hinata doesn't have to reprimand you about your appetite Naruto." Shikamaru murmured while eating a dumpling. "She has to reprimand you on eating too much by the looks of it. Don't you ever have stomach aches?"

Hinata was quiet throughout the whole conversation and Naruto only gave Shikamaru a death glare as his reply. The children were pretty much quiet while eating and the group shared a momentary lapse of silence until Naruto finished his meal. The other people who were at the event enjoyed themselves and the whole area was filled with laughter and chit chat.

"Ahh that hits the spot." He said happily while patting his stomach and leaning onto the ground more with his left hand. His cerulean eyes travelled down to the ninja bands that was around his right wrist and stared at it with remorse. "Gah I hate this ninja band… or whatever it is called."

Sakura had to agree.

'_But I guess Naruto's ninja band is working an extra mile to keep down his demon chakra.'_

'_**Ehh, Iruka probably knows about that. Maybe that ninja band is more special compared to the others…'**_

For once, Sakura was deep in trance while trying to argue with herself. Ino and Tenten resorted to a playful verbal fight concerning the ninja bands while the others were just lounging around.

"Hey what's the next game after this?" Lee asked, raising both of his furry eyebrows at the group. Shikamaru let out a sigh and glanced at his own ninja band.

"A treasure hunt around the village." He replied grimly.

"What?!" Ino hissed, taking herself off the ninja band argument with Tenten. "How can we roam around without jumping? The village is wide enough when we can still jump!"

"That's the challenge Ino." The lazy genius sighed. "This is troublesome."

"It would be fun!" Hikari chimed happily while looking at her brother. "Neh? Big brother?"

"I guess so to Hikari." Hizashi replied with a grin and a pat on her head. Still ignoring Kiriya and the fan girls.

"Yosh! Let's not fret and show everyone our oozing youth power! We will win this!!" Lee said happily with a fist in the air. Naruto only pursed his lips at the scene.

"You don't have chakra you idiot. Of course you would be happy about this."

Sakura looked at Naruto at the sudden blow to Lee, but it seems the blonde was unaware of what he had just said. The others picked it up too, but instead of being insulted, Lee just replied with his grin and a show of his pearl white… shining teeth.

"One of the advantages of not having chakra!"

"Yeah, you'll probably beat us. You run faster." Shikamaru added with another sigh. "I don't want to participate."

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport lazy ass. We're going to win this too." Ino was as enthusiastic as Lee now. "At least we could experience how it is walking around the village without using our chakras."

Sakura had to raise an eyebrow.

"And to top it all off, there are only limited prizes, so you have to fight off whoever got it first." Iruka had joined the conversation with his usual friendly grin. Naruto groaned and fell back onto the ground while the others let out a frustrated glance. The children however were very much amused and excited at the game.

'_This is really going to be a loong day.'_

-----

Giru and Kou walked around the village premises using the identities that they have stolen from Konoha jounins when they ambushed them on the forest on the way home to Konoha. The jounins were from a mission from Mist Village and were immensely tired making the ambush on the Sound ninja's part easier. The corpses were just thrown into the nearby river to try to get rid of the evidence and casually walked into the village with ease.

"We have to find the target as soon as possible." Kou murmured while eyeing the shops.

"I know about that Kou." Giru replied lamely while walking straight. "And stop talking about targets, you're making things obvious."

------

Iruka cleared his throat while he stood yet again at the middle of the stage with mic in hand. The people started fixing and keeping their bentos and gathered at the grounds with exuberant and refreshed faces compared to before. Sakura held Hikari in her arms as usual and in the background Miki (Lee and Tenten's adopted) had started wailing again when Lee tried to make her laugh by doing faces in front of him. Not a good idea.

"Waaahh! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!" Miki wailed while digging his face into Tenten's neck. Tenten had pursed her lips in an attempt to fight back a smile while Lee crouched in front of him with a worried expression.

"Tenten-san, what must I do for him to like me?"

"Do him a favor Lee." Ino butted in while holding Kiriya in her arms. "And leave that poor boy alone."

Lee gave out a small pout in protest.

"Alright people! I know you're all well fed and happy and energized after that break! So I expect you will all be excited on our next and main game!" Iruka's voice boomed around the premises while Sakura busied herself in watching Tenten on trying to pacify her adopted child.

"Hey Miki!" Hikari called out to the boy with a grin on his face. Miki turned his head towards her direction while sniffing, and Sakura was somewhat surprised at the sudden outburst. "You're such a crybaby! Stop crying and be a man!" She said in her high tone soprano voice. Sakura had to chuckle.

"Since when does Hikari say those things like that?" Tenten asked, both eyebrows raised.

"A quote from Neji, he usually says that when Hizashi cries."

"Hmph!" Hizashi crossed his arms and let out a pout. "Thanks for telling them mom." He added, suddenly informal. Kiriya had grinned in glee at the sudden flow of information.

"Ha! I knew it! You cry too Hyuuga! You're a crybaby too!"

Hikari's eyes snapped at Kiriya.

"Kiriya-kun if you're going to pick on my brother I'm never going to go out with you!" She wailed while pointing a finger at him.

o.O

"What?" Sakura asked, in a trance. "What did you just say Hikari?"

Naruto began laughing at the event while Iruka continued on blabbering in the background. Upon knowing what she just said, Hikari covered her mouth with both of her plump hands and looked at her mother with shock.

"What?" Hizashi asked, his eyes wide at Kiriya. "YOU ASKED MY SISTER OUT?!"

"I like Hikari!" Kiriya said defiantly with his fists clenched. "You're just in my way Hyuuga so butt out!"

This time Ino joined the laughing. And Hinata too.

Sai watched the whole scene with interest.

"Ahh, a love interest?" He chimed almost too happily for Sakura's taste. Sakura gave him a death glare before returning her gaze to the children.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Breathe. Sakura. Breathe." She murmured to herself, thinking that Kiriya was lucky Neji wasn't around. Else he would've gone berserk already. Hizashi however was fuming.

"Stay out of my sister's way you got it?!" He yelled back at him, now in a verbal argument. "My sister doesn't deserve someone like you!"

Lee smiled awkwardly at Sakura.

"For once I think it's good that Neji-san isn't here, Sakura-chan." He mumbled towards her. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Breathe… breathe…"

--------

A.N.: Sorry for this boring chapter… ^__^" For announcements, please read the notifications at the topmost part…

Read and review and no flamers allowed!

E.I.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.: I have too much time in my hands, which I am very thankful of XD Once the holidays end, it would be a busy time again x.x *Sigh*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever own it. =P

-------

Giru and Kou continued their seemingly casual saunter in Konoha and it seemed Giru was far too enjoyed with himself for Kou's taste. All the while he ogled over the stores; Kou kept on reminding him and telling him off. Of course, the younger one did not listen to him and continued on enjoying himself.

"Oh lighten up Kou; all we have to do is look around for them." Giru complained, putting his hands behind his head but his eyes were being observant.

Kou pursed his lips while eyeing a man selling cabbages nearby.

"Yeah but they don't actually come up to you and say who they are do they?"

The atmosphere was very much lively in the village, a very huge contrast compared to Sound Village's gloomy and murderous aura that always enveloped it. As soon as they stepped inside the premises, they could already feel the difference.

"I don't mind living here though." Giru suddenly spoke out loud after a moment of silence. "It seems cheerful."

"Yeah but we don't have that luxury of choosing where we should be living." With a sigh, the older one closed his eyes for a moment imagining himself having a family and living his own life. A dream life to most of the ninjas, which seem to be very common amongst Sound ninjas especially. "If we could only choose, I would've done so since I was young."

Another silence filled the pair as they both indulged in their own thoughts drowning the voices and sounds in the environment. It continued on to be like this for a while, until Kou caught something by his peripheral vision and stopped. The younger one did so too and his eyes were transfixed at the crowd of people by what seemed like a school.

"Ahh so this is their Ninja Academy?" Kou said, slightly amused. Giru scratched his head in reply.

"Do you think they're there? I mean, there seems to be an event."

"Thank you for stating the obvious. There is an event." He replied with a roll of his eyes. "And it would make things easier for us. If there is an event, there is a high possibility that they are here."

Giru smirked.

"Alright. Let's see for ourselves shall we?"

-----

Hizashi and Kiriya were now having a glaring contest, which was kind of awkward in Kiriya's part since he had difficulty staring into blank white eyes making him imagine of Hizashi being a walking zombie. The older ones were listening intently to the rules and since Hikari blurted out the shocking information about her and Kiriya, she remained silent for the rest of the time.

"Okay then, there are twenty parents all in all." Iruka said, glancing at his record sheet on his left hand while holding the mic in the other. "But there are only ten scrolls. So half will be eliminated."

Sakura grimaced.

'_Reminds me of the Chuunin Exams.'_

'_**Heck yeah, which is something I don't want to remember.'**_

"It is hidden around the village, some in tight spaces, and some in very obvious ones so I guess it would be all right and fair for all types of parents." Iruka continued on blathering, ignoring Naruto who just gave out a loud yawn. "The ten parents or families that are going to be able to find it will win a trip to the hot springs!"

Ino let out a shocked and disgusted expression.

"That's it? All those sweat for a hot spring?"

"Might as well do it." Shikamaru added with a yawn. "This is really troublesome."

Kiriya still hasn't stopped himself from glaring at Hizashi, though his eyes started to hurt. Ino let out an animated sweat drop at the two but Shikamaru chose to ignore them.

Meanwhile, at Naruto, Hinata seems to be enjoying herself with Sunako's company too considering the fact that both of them almost have the same type of attitude, in contrast to Naruto's.

"Yosh!" Naruto hissed happily while clenching his fist. "Hot springs! I haven't gone there in a while!"

Hinata grinned.

"I'm looking forward to this competition too Naruto-kun."

Naruto glanced at Sunako who seem to be holding Hinata's hand tighter than usual and she looked queasy about something. Concern washed over him as he crouched down and made his head in level with hers while Hinata watched the two.

"Ne, Sunako-chan, what seems to be the problem?"

Sunako hid slightly behind Hinata's legs with a red blush on her cheeks. Naruto had to smile awkwardly.

'_Talk about a shy and cute kid.'_

"I think she's nervous about the competition Naruto-kun." Hinata answered for her, her white eyes staring at Sunako's onyx ones.

But the fox boy however grinned.

"Or are you just nervous since Hizashi-san is here?" He asked sheepishly, in an attempt to tease her. It ended up Sunako hiding behind Hinata's legs completely with her face red as a tomato. "I knew it."

"Both." Tenten butted in. "I think it's both." She added, a grin tracing her small features.

Naruto stood up and looked at Miki, who had thankfully calmed down and a brooding Lee beside them. Lee seems to be trying really hard to gain approval of the child, but his attempts all failed. Hinata gave a sympathetic smile at Lee, but he was too immersed in his own emotions to be able to smile back.

The blonde Kyuubi made a fox face.

"Talk about exaggerating." He grumbled under his breath, but Tenten heard it and began chuckling.

On the Sai and Sakura pair, Sai was listening intently onto the rules while Sakura noticed that Hikari looked quite uncomfortable.

"Forget about it for a while Hikari, we'll talk about that back at home." Sakura murmured under her breath while her eyes lay transfixed at Iruka. "Listen to your sensei, don't you want to win?"

Sai glanced at the mother and daughter at the corner of his eye, but immediately shifted to another direction.

"I think we are being watched, Sakura-san." Sai said in his usual monotone and Sakura's face immediately snapped up. "Though I could only feel it every now and then."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened and worry rushed over her as the images of Sasuke and his attempts flashed onto her mind. "Are you sure Sai?"

"To my opinion that is what Hikari is worried about."

The pink haired kunoichi looked at her daughter in her arms.

"Is it true Hikari?"

Hikari dug her face onto her shoulders and nodded. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh as she began scanning the area with her green jade orbs. After a few seconds, she could feel it, but it disappeared soon after much to her relief but her frustration level rose yet again.

"It disappeared."

"It seems like so." Sai nodded, his eyes scanning. Sakura's hand rested against the back of Hikari's head as Iruka just finished laying out the rules and announced the start of the game. "It's somehow faint."

"I think we should not participate." Sakura mumbled, worried while looking at Sai's pale features. Sai looked back at her and stared before looking down at Hizashi who was staring at his mother. "Don't you think?"

"Mom…"

"It depends on you Sakura-san."

"Yo! What's the hold up? Sakura-chan! It started!" Naruto's voice interrupted them as he approached the four. "Nani? What's up? You three seemed like you saw a walking zombie."

Sakura looked at Naruto with worry all over her eyes and immediately, Naruto's expression turned serious.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, putting Kiriya onto the ground but held his left hand.

"We felt a presence looking at us earlier on." Sai answered for them as Sakura gripped Hizashi's hand tighter. "But it was faint and it disappeared almost instantly."

Naruto and Hinata gave brief glances at each other.

"You sure about it?"

Sakura nodded.

"Hikari felt it at first, then Sai and after notifying me I felt it too. Hizashi did so as well."

"What seems to be the problem here?" Iruka asked, walking down the stairs and onto the group. Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten and together with their foster children joined them as well. "It looks like a pretty serious problem. Is something the matter?"

"I think I'm just exaggerating stuff." Sakura concluded with a smile and a slight shake of her head. "It's nothing you guys, let's just go with the game?"

Naruto looked at Sai with a message and Sai immediately nodded in return.

-------

Sai, Sakura, Hikari and Hizashi ended up wandering around the Konoha forest trying to find the scroll. It was very hard and to think they were all doing this for free coupons from a hot spring resort. Heck, probably the man made hot spring in the Hyuuga premises would be much better.

"I can't use my Byakugan." Hizashi grumbled while looking around.

"This is impossible." Sakura sighed exasperatedly, holding her children in each hand. "How can we find scrolls when this is such a big village?"

Sai remained silent but he looked quite amused.

"Ah there it is." He suddenly stopped and pointed something above them. "It's by the leaves."

Sakura looked up and the twins as well, straining their eyes to see a perfectly camouflaged scroll with a big red dot on the center of it to catch your attention. So that's how it is.

"Who's going to get it?" Sai asked, looking at Sakura who looked immediately bewildered after his question.

'_Of course it's going to be you! You're the guy here!'_

'_**And you really expected THAT from HIM?'**_

"It's far too high for the children to take risk. Though being light may be an advantage." Sakura mumbled under her breath while looking at the scroll. "We should hurry though. I have to take the twins home."

"I'm going to do it Mom." Hizashi volunteered.

"Yay big brother!" Hikari clapped, cheering for him.

Sakura however wasn't please.

"No Hizashi. We have the ninja bands remember? We can't stick onto the tree." Sakura reminded him and looked at Sai who was deep in thought while staring at the bark. "I think I should climb it. Guessing our time I should be the one with the tree climbing history."

"You were a monkey when you were young Sakura-san?" Sai asked, completely innocent and surprised.

Sakura's vein popped.

"What?"

"You had climbing history?" Sai continued on, which wasn't a good idea. Hikari and Hizashi had to giggle at his response but kept it low in respect for their mother. "How did you do it?"

Sakura stared at him.

'_He just called me a monkey!'_

'_**Again. No expectations when it comes to Sai.'**_

"Breathe." Sakura whispered to herself before giving Sai a death glare. "You're lucky I have the ninja band Sai. Do me a favor and watch over the kids."

The fuming mother stomped towards the tree while Sai stood behind the twins.

"What did I say?"

Hizashi rolled his eyes but decided that it would be prudent not to reply.

"Be careful Mom!" Hikari waved happily.

Sakura raised both eyebrows at her.

'_Why does she seem so amused with all of this?'_

'_**Well duh she's having more fun watching her mother climb a tree like a MONKEY.'**_

She gritted her teeth as her hands felt the bark.

'_Ignore. Ignore.'_

'_**You can't ignore me pinky. I'm your mind remember?' **_ Inner Sakura seemed to be very pleased with the taunting like the usual, but Sakura was getting more frustrated and decided to change the topic.

'_I do hope I can still do this.'_

'_**Hey you were a monkey before. Show off your true colors! Honestly… Neji should think twice about you.'**_

"My blood pressure…" Sakura shook her head. _'Why am I listening to you anyway?'_

'_**Because I am your second mind. Duh. You don't have an option. Now climb that tree!'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and ended the short argument with her inner self, before she started shifting her weight towards her legs and started climbing. Thankfully, the trunk was appropriate for climbing. Not too big and not too small and it was similar to what she used to climb when she was young.

"Go Mom! Go Mom!" Hikari cheered on while beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead being halfway there. Thankfully enough, the tree was only a few feet taller than them.

Her legs were shaking, her hands were trembling and her body was in a very awkward position while she continued on climbing. The scroll was by a branch near the trunk and she just has to reach it and throw it to the group before busying herself on thinking on how to be able to go down without any injury.

'_Darn.'_

"Wow does indeed look like a monkey." She heard Sai's thoughtful comment from below and she had to restrain herself from jumping down and strangling him to death. Hizashi started his muffled laugh again.

"I am NOT a monkey!" Sakura yelled at them while holding onto the opposite branch with one hand and trying to reach the scroll with the other.

For once, her leg slipped and Hikari screamed a bit.

"Mom!" Hizashi gasped, but Sai remained calm.

'_Gee thanks for giving me a very concerned partner Iruka.'_

'_**Well he has trust on you monkey girl.'**_

Sakura decided to ignore her yet again, before finally able to reach the scroll with her fingertips.

'_**Just push it off.'**_

'_I know I know! For once I'm thankful I have chakra… I wondered how hard not having chakra was for Lee.'_

'_**Aww are you concerned for fuzzy brows now?'**_

'_I've been concerned to Lee as a friend you dumb head.' _Sakura thought while trying with all her might on pushing off the scroll. If her normal strength was present, it would have been extremely easy. But then she realized that without her chakra she would be a very weak human.

"There!" She said happily and was able to push the scroll, only to find her leg slipping again and her losing her balance.

"Mom!" Hizashi ignored the scroll and Sai caught it instead, but Hikari started screaming too.

Before Sakura knew it, she was falling to the ground with air blasting against her skin. Her eyes closed tightly, waiting for the impact.

It did come.

But it was not painful as she had expected.

Something was holding her.

Upon realizing this, she cracked an eye open and found a pair of milky eyes boring down on her.

"You should really be careful next time." He grumbled, before landing on the ground swiftly. Sakura had both of her eyes open now and was staring at him with disbelief.

"Neji?"

--------

A.N.: Read and review! =D

E.I.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.: WOOOOO!!! I'm back yo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And never will. Sadly.

------

"What? Somebody was watching?" Neji's voice had concern engulfed all around it as they began walking back towards the Ninja Academy with Hikari holding on to the scroll. "Did you see who it was?"

"No, unfortunately." Sakura replied as she glanced at him while holding on Hizashi and Hikari at the same time. "It only lasted for a few seconds. Hikari was the one who felt them first then everyone else followed."

"It was faint nevertheless." Added Sai.

And for the rest of the walk back to the school, Neji, Sakura and Sai remained silent. The twins however were talking over what the scroll probably contained and tried not to ask about anything that the adults just talked about. However, they knew something was up.

'_I wonder what's worrying mom and dad...'_Hizashi thought while looking at Hikari explaining of her scroll theory. _'They seem to be very troubled about it.'_

"OIII!!!!"A voice broke the ice as they all turned to see who it was. "Oh Neji! You caught up!"

"Yeah just in time."Neji mumbled and looked at Sakura, who returned it with an innocent smile. "You got a scroll too?"

He was eyeing the girl with Hinata and Naruto, who was now digging her face onto Hinata's shoulder. Naruto nodded and gave his foxy grin while holding up a brown coloured scroll with a red dot on it as well.

"Found it a few feet away from where you guys were, we were lucky to find an obvious one. It was by the Ramen Shop." He couldn't stop grinning at their achievement. "I think Iruka-sensei knew where I would try finding it first."

Sakura sighed.

'_Considering for a dobe like you are he would put it there first to make it easier on you.'_

'_**Let's just be glad Hinata-chan has a high level of patience.'**_

'_...Yeah, making her an ideal partner for Naruto.'_

She had to grin at the laugh her inner self made.

'_**True, true..'**_

As they made their way back to the Academy together, Sakura tried not to look at Neji directly remembering the fight that they had considering this event. Hikari however was now delighted and was already conversing with her father, much to her own relief. Neji apologized to her too.

It took a few minutes before they were able to reach their destination and saw that Rock Lee and Tenten were already there too, but Tenten looked like she was ready to go down six feet under. Miki was looking at her worriedly while holding a bottle of water.

"What happened to you?"Sakura asked with a grin. "Got caught in the spring of youth?"

"Y-Yes."Tenten panted before closing her eyes. "He didn't stop running until he found a scroll. Damn that Lee."

"Oh Neji-san!"Rock Lee greeted with a wave. "You were able to come!"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

'_They are all surprised?'_

"Yeah."

"Ah, Neji-san."Iruka arrived on the scene soon after with a clipboard on his hand. It was a list of all the students of his class and he was going to have to check them again by the time all of the participants arrive. "Nice to see you."

Neji nodded in return. "Iruka-sensei."

"Now." Iruka then turned to the children who held out the scrolls to them. "Thank you. You may not proceed to your classroom and rest for a while."

"Yay!" Hikari, who clearly looked livelier than before, was the first one to spring out and into the building, followed by the others afterwards. The adults however remained.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, Neji-san."Iruka-sensei snapped them out of their thoughts with a reassuring smile. "There are Jounins in undercover watching the classroom."

Naruto's expression turned serious.

"Let's wait till the others arrive."

Tenten sensed the seriousness in the air and straightened up.

"Is something the matter?"

Sakura replied with a small nod.

Hizashi and Hikari looked out of the window to find all the adults talking on the grounds with serious expressions plastered on their faces.

"I think what we felt earlier on freaked out mom and dad a little bit." Hikari mumbled while leaning her chin unto her hand that was resting on the window sill. Hizashi however had his eyebrows meeting. "But I'm glad dad was still able to come."

"I think it's not just a little bit, Hikari."Hizashi replied with a small sigh. "For them to gather like this."

"But don't they always gather around?"

"Yes." The older one bit his lip. "But not with those expressions."

------

"Ah I almost forgot." Sakura began murmuring out of the blue as she looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, let's bring out the bento boxes..."

Naruto raised both of his eyebrows.

"Wow another batch?" He asked with his eyes in delight. "I wonder what you prepared this time."

Neji only glanced at Sakura as she began laughing and grabbed Hinata by her wrist.

"Hinata-chan prepared another batch of ramen only for you Naruto!" She called back before they walked off with Hinata going red.

Rock Lee thought that Naruto's lips were going to rip apart by his smile.

"Yosh! I'm looking forward to it!"

"I'm going to help them...excuse me."Tenten added and followed where Sakura and Hinata disappeared to. All that remained were Neji, Naruto and Rock Lee standing in a circle by the grounds. The three shared a momentary silence before Naruto cleared his throat.

"So what gives?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You suddenly came up saying that your meeting finished early?"The blonde Kyuubi mumbled and placed his hands at the back of his head. "Hikari and Sakura were pretty upset."

"Sakura-chan seems to be avoiding you too Neji-san."Lee added with a slight pout. "At least Hikari lightened up."

Neji's eyebrows met at the two men's comments. It was true. Despite the fact that she was talking to him, it was only when it was needed. And it seems Sakura was trying to avoid his touch all this time.

"So have your conscience arrived?"

"No Naruto."Neji retorted and sighed. "My conscience had been there the entire time."

To the girls, they were walking up the stairs with bento boxes in their arms.

"So you still seem to be mad at Neji-san, Sakura."Tenten mused with a wry smile. "When are you going to forgive him with his mistake?"

Sakura turned red in return as Hinata chuckled.

"You really are avoiding Neji."Hinata intervened with a soft voice.

The pink haired girl stopped and looked at them, as the two in return stopped as well and gave her a what's –the-deal look.

"He needs to learn his lesson."

------

Read and Review! And no flamers allowed!

E.I.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.: Woo! Three days to go and school will...start...

5 min later.

OH MY GOD!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----

Sakura busied herself with taking care of Hizashi and Hikari while still remaining obstinate on avoiding Neji as much as she could. Despite the fact that she owed him after he broke her fall earlier on, she still felt mad for some reason.

"Ne... Sakura-chan."

The pink haired kunoichi turned her head to see Uzumaki Naruto pouting behind her with his hands behind his head. Since the kids were now slowly returning to the grounds, the room became quiet each passing minute. The parents, both winners and losers were already gathered by the meeting place.

"What is it Naruto?" She replied while placing the bento boxes on the large handkerchief. "Is something the matter?"

"Why is it that you're still mad at Neji?"

Hearing this, she came to an abrupt stop and looked at him. "What about it?"

"I mean....he's already here... in my own opinion... I think there's no—"

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!!!!" Hinata's voice suddenly interjected making the Kyuubi container to stop in his sentence midway. "Let's go! Iruka-sensei's going to— ah, Sakura-chan! Excuse us!" Without even another word, the Hyuuga, who suddenly came in, quickly dragged Naruto out of the room as though she was in a great hurry.

Sakura stared at them and tilted her head.

'_What?'_

By the staircase...

"H-Hey! Hinata-chan!" Naruto knew that he could struggle out of her grasp easily, but he let himself be dragged nevertheless. "What gives? I was still talking to her...!"

Hinata stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked at him, before slightly bowing in apology, much to Naruto's own shock. For his girlfriend to bow at him like that...it was kind of weird.

"Hey! Don't bow at me—what?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun...but it was..."Looking away, Hinata let out a small cough and a slight blush. "It was his request."

It took a while before the information was digested into his mind.

Soon, a smile was forming on his face.

"Ooohhh..."

-----

"That was weird."Sakura murmured and finished tying the cloth. "I wonder what was wrong with—"

She stopped in her sentence when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Knowing who it was, the kunoichi grabbed the cloth and was about to leave quickly when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Could you please stop ignoring me?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"We can talk back at the house." She grumbled, looking at him on the sides of her eyes. "This is not the time."

"You know how I hate being ignored." Neji snapped back, his grip growing tighter. "I thought you promised me not to avoid me and we would talk whenever something's wrong."

"I don't feel like talking to you." Sakura tried to wring his hand off of her arm, but to no avail. She didn't want to resort to her super strength, for she may harm him if that would happen. Neji however, was not pleased nor was he scared of her. She was his wife after all, and he knew how she acted.

"You're acting like a child!"

Sakura bit her lip. "I said I don't want to talk to you right now."

The couple immersed in silence for a few minutes, until Neji admitted defeat by sighing and letting go of her arm. Without another word, the Hyuuga angrily stomped off the room and slammed the door shut, making Sakura cringe with a painful look on her face.

'_I don't want to talk to you when I feel so upset. I might say something...'_

-----

Lee and the others waited on the grounds while Iruka started to announce the winners. They already went up the stage and took the tickets when Neji arrived with a grim look on his face. The twins, Hikari and Hizashi were quite confused and worried about their father's expression.

"I could say it didn't go well."Tenten mumbled to Hinata, who nodded with a wry smile.

"I wonder why Sakura-chan is so stubborn today." Lee whispered, as Iruka mentioned Sai and Sakura's team.

Sai, who was looking around for Sakura, nonchalantly took the twins and went up on stage. Sakura, who was running down the stairs, was able to catch up while panting.

"Where were you mom?" Hizashi asked, and grabbed Sakura's right hand. "Did something happen with Dad?"

"No dear." Sakura replied and faked a grin while taking the tickets from Iruka. Mumbling a 'thank you', they started to go down the stairs soon after. Neji was now standing at the back of the group with his arms crossed. Lee, who knew Neji well, warned Naruto not to annoy him. Tenten had to agree.

"Annoy him?!" Naruto replied in a hiss. "In that state?! I'm not THAT stupid."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Right. We were just warning you."

----

Later that night...

The meeting after the event was quite long, so it was already night time before they were able to go home. Neji and Sakura remained in silence while the twins walked in between their parents staring at them worriedly. Hikari was holding on to Neji's left hand with Hizashi holding on to Sakura's right.

"Mom? Dad?" Hizashi asked, as they turned to a corner where the entrance of the Hyuuga mansion was.

"What?" Sakura replied but did not look at them. Neji remained quiet still.

"Did you...argue?" Hikari questioned this time and still, Neji was silent. Sakura was quite disturbed of why Neji wouldn't even reply to his children, even though the fight was between the two of them.

"No honey." Sakura tried to console the twins with a smile. A fake one of course. "We're just tired, that's all."

Neji rolled his eyes.

As they entered the premises, Hyuuga Hiashi stood by the entrance while wearing a nonchalant expression on his face. The twins happily greeted him while the couple greeted him normally. The clan leader, however, knew something was wrong.

"Your grandmother has prepared something special." Hiashi spoke and tried to lure away the children from the two. "You go to the dining room before the food gets cold."

"HAI!" Hikari and Hizashi chorused (Hikari having the livelier reply) as the two rushed to the dining room. The elder Hyuuga followed, but he was walking.

"You two should finish it tonight." He said and disappeared in a corner, leaving Sakura and Neji by the corridor.

Neji 'hmphed' and began taking off his shoes before quickly walking off as Sakura looked away and slowly took off her shoes as well.

Dining room.

"Are they alright?" Hiashi's wife asked while placing rice onto the bowls for the twins. Hizashi looked at his grandmother as Hiashi closed the doors.

"They should be."

-----

When they went inside their bedroom to change, they were extremely quiet. Neji was taking off his ponytail and putting on his robe, while Sakura already had her robes on while combing her hair.

Neji opened the door and was about to exit the room when Sakura's voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura turned her head and looked at him, but she was stricken when Neji did not reply and left the room completely. Her eyes widened in shock.

'_Is he that mad?'_

-----

Neji went down and joined the twins, but his mother, Hinata, Hinata's mother and Hiashi were staring at him when they noticed that he was alone.

"Where's Sakura?"

The young Hyuuga quietly took his own chopsticks and broke them apart, before he started taking food onto his bowl.

"In our room."

"Isn't she going to have dinner?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Everyone's attention shifted to Hizashi who put his chopsticks onto the bowl neatly and stood up.

"I'm done." He murmured with his head down low. "Thank you for the food."

When he left the room, everyone looked at Neji again. Hikari followed suit and left the room as well, leaving the adults in their place.

"Neji, what the hell is wrong with you and Sakura?" His mother inquired, astounded. "Your children are getting affected!"

"She was being childish." Neji remarked. "I was about to apologize when she said she did not want to talk."

Hinata let out a sigh. _'Girls usually don't want to talk when they are upset, Neji-kun. Especially immediately after an argument. They want things to slow down a little.'_

"You both are being childish." Hiashi snapped back.

"Do you know why she didn't want to talk?" Hinata's mother asked this time.

"She said she didn't feel like it."

His mother sighed.

'_Oh dear.'_

-----

As expected, Sakura did not really have any dinner. She proceeded to the gardens to try and relax herself, while the twins looked out of Hizashi's window with scowls on their faces.

"Is it my fault Onii-sama?" Hikari asked with her chin resting onto the window sill. "For Otousama and Okasama to fight?"

"No." Hizashi patted his sister's head to console her. "No it's not Hikari."

The older Hyuuga looked at his mother while she stood on the bridge above the manmade lake.

"I think this is about their own issues."

-----

Sakura leaned onto the wooden railings with a sigh while watching her own reflection on the glassy surface of the lake water. She wasn't trying to be childish, it's just that, for some reason she didn't want to talk to him. She was still upset, even though she owed him.

"Dear, aren't you going to eat?"

She turned her head to the side and saw Neji's mother, smiling warmly at her while walking up the bridge.

"I'm kind of in a diet now Okaasan." Sakura murmured jokingly with a smile.

"Ah, I see..." The woman stood beside her and nonchalantly placed one hand onto the railings. There was a moment of silence before she sighed and looked at her.

"Sakura."

"Okaasan..." Sakura interjected before she could speak more. "If you are here for our fight... please, I don't want to talk about it."

Her mother-in-law smiled knowingly at her, before placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"Sakura, honey, men can't read minds." She spoke warmly with a sigh. "Even though if we don't feel like talking and want to avoid things, Neji's different in approaching an argument. He does it head on."

Sakura remained quiet, but nevertheless listened intently.

"He's going on a fit not because he wants things his way, but because he does not know what's wrong. He may be a genius...but like I said he cannot read minds."

And with that, she gave her daughter-in-law a kiss on the head and left. Sakura smiled at her descending figure before placing her chin above her arms that were resting on the bridge railings.

'_I swear... she's too kind on me.'_

However, she couldn't help but think about the words that were shared upon her. She was right, even though she didn't like to address the problem, Neji always did it first. He didn't like being ignored, that's why he said he couldn't understand girls in the first place. When there is a problem, he always wanted to address it immediately, not set it aside until he feels like entertaining it. She was the complete opposite, which is one of the sources of their arguments often.

'_Darn.'_

At one of the windows a few rooms away from Hizashi's, a person looks at Sakura with a wry smile.

'_Thanks mom.'_

-----

At night....

Sakura lie beside Neji like the usual. But the thing that was most unusual was they were sleeping with their backs facing each other.

"Neji-kun?" Sakura called out, her voice kind of hoarse while staring out of the moon by their nearby window, which was open.

"Hmm?"

'_Oh good. He can respond...'_

"Are you still awake?" She urged on in her little voice. Neji however, did not move.

"Would I respond if I wasn't?"

Inner Sakura smirked. _**'Ba-ka.'**_

Sakura let out a small pout. "Well...sorry."

She could hear some shuffling and felt some movements, but she did not move one bit.

"I'm sorry for being childish earlier on..." She continued. "Even though I promised I won't... I wasn't really..."

Sakura was still midway in her sentence, until her left shoulder was suddenly grabbed and pulled down making her yelp. By the time she cracked her eyes open, Neji's face was a few centimetres hovering from her with one arm across her body. If it wasn't the fact that she was his wife, she would have freaked out under that stare.

"What a pervert." She chuckled with one eyebrow up. "I never knew that until we got married."

"No."His voice was deep and hoarse, Sakura liked it that in a very twisted way. "It was before we got married remember?"

(Refer to first story for that)

Sakura fell silent for a few moments before she grinned. "Ah. That."

Neji smirked and lowered his head, where they shared a deep kiss in the silent night. Within that kiss, Sakura's giggle was heard and so did Neji's low chuckle. It lasted for quite some time and when Neji raised his head, Sakura was slightly panting with a smile.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"She inquired. This time, it was her own voice that was hoarse.

Neji smirked. "Not yet."

------

A.N.: *shivers*

R and R!

No flamers allowed!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N.: An update has finally arrived! After 10000 years of waiting! Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Geez, when will I stop saying this? xD)

XxX

The night had grown colder once Sakura stepped out of their room to check up on the children. Slipping on her robe that was tossed near the bed, she quietly slid the door open and walked onto the hall. The floorboard creaked in response to her footsteps and made her cringe a bit. The floor has been very noisy lately … maybe it needs some repair or something.

Deciding to check on Hikari's room first, she slid the door open and strained her eyes so that she could see clearly in the dark. Good thing the moonlight was aiding her vision.

Once she had caught a glimpse of her daughter's bed, a cold air engulfed her body that made her to freeze on the spot. Her green jade orbs widened and she then practically slammed her hand onto the wall where the light switch was.

Right in the middle of her bedroom was an empty and messy bed, with no Hikari in sight.

"Hikari?" She called out loud and ran to the windows where she frantically began looking at the scenery, trying to spot something unusual. "Hikari!"

"Okaasan?" A voice erupted from behind her, making Sakura jump almost a foot in the air. She immediately turned to see who the speaker was only to find a sleepy looking Hikari rubbing her eyes. "Okaasan, what's wrong?"

Sakura felt a huge wave of relief upon seeing her only daughter and ran to her to give her a warm embrace. Hikari looked at her mother confusedly but decided to return the hug.

"Okaasan?" Hikari called out yet again and stared at her mother's green orbs when she had let go of her. "Okaasan, is something the matter?"

"No, no." Shaking her head, Sakura patted Hikari's shoulder and kissed her forehead in reassurance. "I was just surprised. Sorry if I disturbed you…"

"It's alright Okaasan, I just went to the bathroom."

"Okay, I see." Standing up, Sakura cradled Hikari in her arms and put her to bed. The young Hyuuga smiled widely at her mother's concern before she bid goodnight and left the room. Yawning, Hikari returned to sleep with a grin gracing her beautiful features.

XxX

There was no problem in Hizashi's room and when she was done she went back to their bedroom. Once she slid the door open, she saw Neji's sleeping figure at the bed making her smile warmly. He was softly snoring in his sleep, probably indicating that he was pretty tired.

She quietly went back to her own space in their bed but did not lie down. She was far too disturbed by the feeling she had earlier on, when she immediately jumped into the conclusion that Hikari was abducted. It was awful.

Sakura sighed with both of her palms in her face. It frightened her, a lot. Now her mind was producing all kinds of morbid images of Hizashi and Hikari being involved in the crossfire between Sasuke's team and Konoha.

"Sakura?" Neji's voice surprised her and her gaze met his. He sat up once he saw her troubled features and traced his fingertips on her right cheek. "What's the matter?"

"Got paranoid after checking the kids." She responded truthfully with a wry smile. "But it's all good. Hikari just went to the bathroom. I freaked out a bit."

Neji chuckled silently and kissed her forehead. "Being too stressed out isn't good for you. Get some rest."

Sakura nodded in return and lied down on the bed with Neji following suit. Curling up on his side, Sakura laid her head on his bare chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Neji waited for her breathing to slow down, before he went into his own slumber as well.

xXx

Days passed and everything has been tranquil for everyone and inside the Hyuuga Estate. Neji and Sakura still has their guards up and is still doing the investigation concerning Sasuke and the possible spies taking their residence inside Konohagakure but so far it was nothing but a fruitless search.

Nighttime at the Hyuuga Residence…

"Neji-kun…" Sakura whined and dropped herself at their large futon. Neji was by the window, reading a scroll with his elbows on the table. He was busy with paperwork, as usual, and Sakura sometimes wonder why he is so busy when there is nothing going on with the village.

Her husband didn't turn to look at her but cleared his throat. "Hm?"

"I'm tired." Sakura continued to complain and flipped herself over so that she was lying on her stomach. The futon's sheets smelled like sunshine and it was very relaxing to her part. "I'm hungry."

Neji turned to look at her with a perplexed expression on his face.

"But you said you didn't have anything to do in the hospital." He murmured with both brows raised. "AND you just ate dinner."

Sakura let out a pout and gazed up at him. "Never mind." With that, she sighed and grabbed their pillow before slamming it to her face. Neji was somewhat confused with her actions, but decided to shrug it off and continue reading.

"I'm going to check on the kids!" She happily chimed, surprising Neji but he only shook his head. "Be right back!"

Neji sighed. _'Breathe Neji, breathe.'_

15 minutes later…

"Hizashi's studying, Hikari actually stole my _lipstick_." Sakura grumbled while sliding the doors shut. "Ah well she's growing up."

"You should have convinced Hikari to study with her brother." Neji said and opened another scroll. He heard another 'thud', which implicates that Sakura probably was lying down on the futon. "She's laid back on her grades."

"What's important is that she's learning and she's having fun in school. Besides, her grades are good but of course, Hizashi has higher ones since he studies every night. They have different personalities." His wife defended them and crawled to his direction. Neji didn't budge when Sakura's arms crawled around his neck but he pursed his lips when she actually bit his shoulder.

"Ow!" He cringed and then turned to look at her. "What?"

Sakura grinned. "I'm bored."

Neji sighed and went back to reading. "Go bother somebody else. Migumi or someone."

"But you're my husband." She responded thoughtfully.

"So?"

"You should be the one that I should bother when I am bored."

"Sakura." Neji finally put down the scroll making Sakura grin. "I am busy."

"Again?" She pouted and kissed his cheek. "You should be resting at home. You know, you should cut yourself some slack and rest a little bit."

"It isn't in my personality to be 'lax'." He murmured under his breath. "Go to sleep. You said you were tired."

Sakura sighed but did not let go of him.

"Sakura."

"Neji, this is our house. You should seriously go to sleep." She was very persistent for tonight and somehow, for an unknown reason, Neji's temper was slowly rising up. He doesn't normally get angry with Sakura's cuddling, but tonight was different. It's probably because of the mounting work that was waiting for him at his office. The spies that replaced the old ones had more information and were very quick to respond.

"Sakura." Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. For a moment he continued to concentrate on his breathing but Sakura simply won't budge. She knew he was getting irritated, but she already told him how annoyed she becomes when he brings work at home. Does he need a few reinforcements?

"Would you please go to bed?" Neji grumbled when he was sure he was calm. Sakura sighed grimly before letting go of him and crawling back to bed. She sat there for a moment or two and the couple looked at each other for a few seconds until such time when Sakura's lips turned into a thoughtful pout.

"I thought we already talked about this." She said and tilted her head innocently. Neji raised a brow.

"About what? Being busy?"

She nodded. Sakura tries her best not to bring any work in the house since she wants to be a full time mom when she's at home. But Neji practices otherwise and what ticks her off more was, like she said, they already talked about it.

"Sakura, I have that personality…"

"That's not an excuse." She interjected with a roll of her eyes. "Neji, I try my best not to be busy for the kids and all. But lately we've been very… well, nonchalant about each other."

"What? You expect me to cuddle you every night?" Neji replied while gesturing with one hand. "Sakura, be realistic. We are parents, we have jobs, we are adults—"

"We have responsibilities." Sakura finished for him sarcastically. "You told me that hundreds of times Neji. No need to tell me that now. But Neji, we are a _couple_. We have responsibilities to each other too. Though not every night, but have you noticed how…cranky we have been these past few days too? Since that day we made up we rarely talk to each other…not like before. What happened? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Neji shook his head. "You're misunderstanding."

"You're right, I am. And I want to understand." Sakura let out a sigh. "Neji you've changed."

Neji huffed. Now both of them were in each other's nerves.

"It's not like YOU didn't change too."

Sakura's brows furrowed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're cranky, you're bossy, you're very possessive and you're just out of control sometimes." Neji began and slammed his hand on the table. With every word, Sakura almost flinched but decided to remain calm and stoic for the betterment of both her emotional state and her pride. "I don't need a second mother telling me what to do!"

"I'm your wife so when things get out of hand with YOU I have the right to try to help you to fix those things." She replied calmly and Neji huffed for the second time.

"Who even said I needed help?" He glared at her. "Sakura, I am happy of who I am. Are you telling me to fix myself?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm telling you to change your personality from a man to a father and a husband."

Neji stood up.

"You are just my wife! You are not supposed to boss me around!"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I told you, you need help with that personality of yours. The kids are—"

"Don't mix the kids here Sakura, I think it's you who's got issues here. Do you honestly think that I will all be lovey dovey and cuddly every night and tell you I love you every time and yadda yadda?"

Now that hurt.

"Me? I've got issues?" Standing up, Sakura stumbled at first but regained her composure. "Yes you're probably right! After this past week maybe I am being neglected by my husband and I need his attention! But I have the right to ask him of that! Since primarily he is my HUSBAND!"

"You're really confusing!"

"If I'm that annoying and confusing to you, why marry me in the first place?" She asked, her fists shaking in rage. Tears were threatening to fall, but she'd rather die first that let them crawl down her cheek. She stared at Neji eye to eye despite their height difference and she could hear shuffling from the hallway. The kids have probably noticed this now and maybe the family members too.

"YOU ARE JUST A WOMAN THAT I MARRIED BECAUSE I IMPREGNATED YOU BY ACCIDENT!" Neji roared making Sakura to step back. "If it weren't for the fact that I slept with you by mistake, I wouldn't have married you in the first place!"

That was the last straw.

A slap went across Neji's face. It was hard, but Sakura did not apply her full force to it. Yet, it still hurt a lot. Neji was flabbergasted at the action but he was so lost into the moment that he could hardly calm himself down and notice his mistake.

Sakura couldn't even speak as of the moment. Her lips was trembling horribly and her whole body was shaking. When the tears began to fall, Sakura turned around and slammed the door open, revealing a worried looking Hizashi and Hikari by the door.

"You—" Hizashi's face was unexplainable and he was holding on to Hikari.

"Hizashi…" Sakura was about to crouch down to touch his face but he looked away. "Hikari…"

"We were a result of a mistake!" Hizashi yelled at her and pointed a finger at her.

"No…no…" Sakura shook her head but tears continued to stream down her face. Neji stared at his family in stupefaction as Sakura tries to comfort the twins. "Don't think that way…"

"You're a SLUT!" Hizashi continued to yell which extremely caught Sakura off guard. She stood up and stepped back as her own son continued to point at her. "You slept with dad by accident! You two are dirty people!"

"Hizashi!" Hiashi called out at the end of the hallway making the four's attention to turn to him. Sakura had a hand covering her mouth while she was trying her best not to bawl out crying. Both Neji and Hizashi's words cut through her heart like a knife and Hikari was looking at them with confusion and tears in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata appeared at the scene as well and was about to go to her when Sakura knelt down in front of Hizashi with a helpless and a broken smile in her face.

"Hizashi-kun…Hikari-chan. I never thought of you as a mistake. Whether you—y-you believe it or not…you t-two…are one of the best things that ever happened to me." Sakura spoke, trying to control her voice before she stomped down the hallway and out of sight.

Neji looked down at the floors, awestruck and terrified. What just happened? He couldn't even find the strength to run after Sakura nor console his children.

"Get the children into their rooms Hinata." Neji's mother spoke as Hinata nodded and accompanied them back to their own rooms. Hiashi stood at the door of the bedroom, with both arms crossed.

"You married Sakura, because you impregnated her?" Hiashi questioned, his eyebrows meeting. "You lied to all of us? To the clan?"

"I had to." Neji looked away with both of his fists clenched. "I had to."

"I am disappointed with all of this." Turning away, Hiashi shook his head to his sister-in-law, who had one hand on the door before leaving the scene. Neji's mother entered the room and was about to comfort him but decided otherwise. He needed some time alone. His kids are of higher priority.

"I'm going to convince the opposite to your children. You better make up for this mistake Neji." His mother said and left the room. Neji gnawed his jaw before he heaved the table and threw it at the floor in rage.

xXx

Sakura ran as fast as she could from the Hyuuga Estate, her heart felt like it was being ripped several times. Hizashi…Neji… Hikari…everything was just too much. If she cannot even take her kids, maybe she has to protect herself from going insane.

When she stood by the Village's park wearing nothing but her robes, Sakura sat on the swing and buried her face in her hands.

"_YOU ARE JUST A WOMAN THAT I MARRIED BECAUSE I IMPREGNATED YOU BY ACCIDENT!"_

"_You're a SLUT!"_

She cried and cried, not minding if someone would hear her. It was just all too painful.

Unconsciously, she placed one hand on her stomach and tried to smile.

"You don't think I'm a slut too, do you?" She asked in a whisper and rubbed her stomach, feeling a light and small bulge in it. "Don't worry… I will love you… I love you."

She was about to cry again when she felt a presence from behind and swiftly jumped off the spot. What replaced her spot in the next few seconds was a blast of sand and an arrow with a rope tied to it. She jumped a few more meters back and looked up.

"Who goes there?" She yelled defiantly.

A pair of red eyes appeared behind her.

Suddenly, Sakura's vision turned black.

xXx

E.I.: Whew! Finally! Cliff hangy!

Read and review =D

Hehehehehe =D No flamers please ! Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: Yay! Even though I'm extremely exhausted and it's 12 midnight! I'm still going to update for you, my dear readers! =D I love you THAT much! =D And your reviews mean a lot to me too, so keep em coming! Of course, for those who know me, we have the general rule: no flamers please. Let's keep everything nice and happy =)

xXx

NOTE: Please read author's note? xD

xXx

Neji ran and ran, not knowing where he was actually headed, but he was straining his fully activated Byakugan to try and search for Sakura who mysteriously disappeared. It was impossible that she left the village, especially on the state she was in. He knew she wasn't stupid.

'_Where are you?'_

Back at his home, Hizashi and Hikari were still mad at him and Hinata tried to console the two of them, but it was a fruitless attempt. In the end, they left them alone (with guards) and the other clan members had a meeting on one of the common rooms inside the Hyuuga mansion.

Neji was not surprised by the fact that they knew Sakura was pregnant beforehand, and this had precipitated as to why Neji proposed to her which was confirmed when they heard his rampant response to his wife. They were angry of course, especially Hiashi and Hinata, but they knew that there was a much more important matter on hand.

"Neji, have you found anything?" Migumi's serious voice spoke through the ear piece and Neji pressed it further in so that he could hear more clearly. "We've scoured half of the village and we have no sign of her. Should we alert Tsunade-sama and Naruto-kun?"

Neji gnawed his jaw. He had a lot of explaining to do…and apologizing. Both to his clan and to his wife, whom he has deeply hurt. It was a blow below the belt and the image of Sakura's pained face kept on flashing in his mind over and over again.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he stood by the borders; a feeling of overwhelming helplessness was slowly overpowering him. A hand reached over and covered half of his face, as the young Hyuuga gritted his teeth in frustration.

'_I'm sorry…Sakura…'_

xXx

"She's gone?" Tsunade was awakened by Shizune, who was the one who delivered the news. The Fifth Hokage stood up immediately and grabbed her robe without saying anything, before she hurried out to her office where Neji, Hinata and Migumi were waiting. Shizune tried to catch up with her pace and ended up breathless when they reached the office.

"What happened?" She immediately questioned the three while walking across the room and standing behind her desk. "Where is she?"

"We do not know either Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied while glancing at Neji's direction. "Sakura and Neji got into a misunderstanding and she ran away. She was just in her robes so we figured that she would return soon afterwards…but she didn't."

"We searched the entire village, but we didn't find her either." Migumi added.

"Did you do a double checking?"

Neji nodded. "We did a triple check. Even with the Byakugan, there was no sign of her."

"What the hell is going on?" A voice caught the attention of everyone inside the room and they quickly turned to see who it was. It was none other than Naruto, followed by a sleepy looking Kakashi entering the office.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called softly, and Naruto quickly went to the side of his love and held her hand. "She's gone."

"I know, I heard from Hiashi-san." Naruto said and pointed his chin to Kakashi. "He told Kakashi-sensei." Then, he looked at Neji. "What happened?"

"We got into a fight."

The Kyuubi container sighed gravely. "Again?" Hearing this, Hinata squeezed his hand and he responded with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I'm just worried."

"The fault is all mine." Neji's head was bowed down low both in embarrassment and disgust to himself. "I said some things that were extremely hurtful." He was biting his lower lip as though it was helping him relax, but unsurprisingly so it wasn't helping him one bit. After that they immersed themselves in silence as though they were all contemplating.

"We can discuss that later. But first we need to find her." Tsunade broke the ice with two loud claps, surprising everyone in the room. "We need to find evidences of her disappearance. Kakashi, I think some of your dogs can sniff out Sakura."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Yes, I think they can. But I need something with her scent."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Neji let in a small gasp and silently began to search his pockets. All of the people inside the room eyed him until he hesitantly reached out a purple silk handkerchief. Of course, it had cherry blossom petals embroidered on it.

"She lent this to me earlier this morning when she realized I didn't have a handkerchief with me." He said with a small unnoticeable smile. "One of her habits."

Kakashi took the handkerchief from him and sniffed it a bit. Everyone knew that his smelling abilities were almost or maybe exceeding Kiba's and they didn't doubt his abilities one single bit.

"Yes, it does smell like her." Kakashi murmured to himself. "You don't even have to sniff hard."

He reached it out to Naruto as though testing him which the latter complied. He sniffed the handkerchief too and the blonde nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I can smell her perfume."

"Alright. This should do." Kakashi nodded before bidding everyone goodbye and leaving the room. "I shall return with the results."

"Alright." Nodding, Tsunade turned to the remaining people. "Naruto, Hinata, can you lead a search around the village within a 3 mile radius? We have some Jounins on stand by that could help."

"Hai." The two chorused and left the room as well, with Naruto giving a gentle pat on Neji's shoulder before leaving. Neji responded with a nod.

"Migumi, Neji." The two straightened up upon hearing their names. "We have to scour the entire village for evidences and the ANBU are just the right people to foresee this. I want you to lead them."

They both nodded and left as well. When the doors closed, Tsunade helplessly dropped herself on her chair and motioned for Shizune to come closer. When her assistant did, she whispered something to her which made Shizune's eyes to widen.

"Of course." She said and exited the room.

Tsunade sighed and placed a hand over her eyes.

"Please be safe."

xXx

Sakura felt unexplainable. She couldn't move an inch and her whole body was ringing of pain. Not just ordinary pain, but an agonizing pain that she has not experienced before. As a reflex, she tried to open her eyes but soon after realizing that even just by doing this it was quite a laborious attempt already.

When she was able to open them halfway through, her vision caught sight of a stone ceiling which was colored orange. Strange…but she could see some flickering. Maybe there's a nearby fire?

Yes…fire, she could sniff it through the air. For a minute or two she only concentrated on opening her eyes and tried to readjust her vision. It was quite dark so waking up wasn't that painful to her. Though her lips parted a bit when she realized something.

Her hands and feet were tied up.

"You're awake."

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew that voice…there was no mistake about it! Just by hearing it again made the hairs on the back of her neck to rise as a sense of overwhelming nostalgia begun to engulf her. For a brief moment, she forgot all about the pain in her body.

Sakura looked at her left side where she saw a shadow by the door. He was seated, and it seems like he had both of his arms and legs crossed.

The red eyes were unmistakable.

"Sa—Sasuke!" She gasped in shock before she tried to sit up. Sasuke did not say anything as she struggled but the pain returned and it made her writhe. "What did you do to me?"

Slowly, the pain grew more and more intense which made her to cry out. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she began to gnaw her jaw to try to block out everything.

"I gave you an abortifacient." His voice rumbled throughout the room, deep and menacing while he went to stand by her side. "I know you're pregnant, and I want to get rid of that abomination inside of you."

Sakura's eyes widened yet again. He was…He was killing her baby!

Her BABY!

"Sasuke!" She yelled, not to cry for help but out of rage. Tears crawled down her cheeks as she tried to speak clearly despite the pain. "NO! Please ! NOOO!"

He didn't say anything; he was quiet as he watched her crawl and writhe.

"No! My baby!" She yelled, trying to get her hands free by using her super strength. However, because she was in pain, it was hard concentrating her chakra as of the moment. She didn't want to lose her baby! It was her baby! It was a person that would love her!

No! Don't take it away from her!

With one last yell, Sakura lost consciousness for the second time.

The last thing she could remember was Sasuke's unforgiving red eyes glinting in menace.

xXx

Neji went home by the morning after another fruitless search. He was aggravated at himself; he wanted to throw things out of frustration and rage. He wanted to talk to the twins.

But when he came home, the twins already left for school and he knew the two will still not talk to him even if he wanted to. Sighing, he sat down on their bed, and caressed the empty side of Sakura. Without him noticing, tears stung his eyes.

"Shit." He grumbled and immediately wiped them away. Maybe a bath would help.

Neji stood up and headed to the bathroom by the end of the hall. When he entered, he looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked like a mess. His hair was in simple disarray, his eyes were sunken and he was as pale as a ghost.

He was tired and exhausted beyond compare. Physically and emotionally.

Sighing, he began stripping down his clothes and opened the faucet to let water run down the tub. He concentrated on the task at hand and arranged his clothes on a corner, when he caught sight of something underneath the sink.

Craning his neck to see, he picked up a familiar object.

His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

A pregnancy test indicator.

Neji's eyeballs almost fell off when he saw the reading.

"Positive…" The voice trailed out before the object fell on the sink with a cluttering sound. He placed one hand over his mouth in shock while the other rested on the side of the sink as a support.

'_Sakura's pregnant!'_

xXx

E.I: it's 1:10 AM. O.o my goodness I should go to sleep. O.o

R and R! =D


	14. Chapter 14

Neji was upset. He was extremely upset. No…using the word extremely is very insulting to his feelings. Rather, he felt so infuriated and so angry that after seeing the pregnancy test results he had to change clothes and dash off to the nearest training grounds so that he could vent his unforgiving anger on the innocent trees.

In a matter of minutes, every tree within a twenty meter radius was incinerated, split into half, uprooted or just merely…broken. He was panting noisily and his body still craved for more release. He cracked his knuckles and closed his eyes, trying to pacify himself with the overwhelming anger that he has not yet encountered in his life.

"Neji!" A voice broke his heated trance as the Hyuuga slowly opened his eyes and straightened his stance. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. The voice was already a dead give away.

"Naruto." Saying his name gave a great pang in his heart. He knew Naruto…and he knew his temper. Good thing Hinata is with him, though her aura was more worried that protective. Deep in his mind, he was in a debate whether to tell him or not. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here?" Naruto replied sarcastically with arms outreached. "I should ask you _that _question! What the hell is wrong with you? We could hear the blasts from a mile away!"

At least he had succeeded in pacifying himself…though it was only thirty percent of his anger…it was still an achievement. Turning, he looked at the couple with the grim expression on his face. Naruto and Hinata had to hold their breaths.

They haven't seen Neji this upset as before. It was a scary sight. Even Naruto had goose bumps. And that's without the Byakugan.

"I know you're upset on losing Sakura-chan but you need to g-get hold of y-yourself Neji-kun." Hinata tried to stammer through the nervousness. She knew that it will be prudent to avoid his gaze because she knew the angry side of Neji very well.

"Oh I am angry about that." Neji grumbled and stepped on a small stone in front of him. It created a large dent on the ground and the stone was turned into dust. Naruto winced.

"Geez dude, we're trying the best we can… we will find her."

Typical Naruto.

That optimism never ceases to amaze him. It made Neji smirk. And it made him feel slightly better somehow. Okay, now his anger is down to 69 percent.

Neji pinched the bridge of his noise.

Now, he wanted to cry. But of course, his pride and ego was much greater than his emotions so he was able to withhold them. Though a few drops may have escaped but luckily they did not fall.

"Neji…this is not like you." Naruto's voice was almost a hissing fact. It gave Neji an idea that he was trying to be careful with his words.

A pregnant silence ensued between the three, until Neji turned around with his hands on his waist and a deep huff came out of his mouth.

"Where are the twins?"

"School. Safe and sound. Shika went out to check." Naruto replied, this time in a much stable tone. "Are you calm now?"

Neji sighed.

"I will never be calm until my wife and my child comes home…safe and sound."

Hinata's mouth slightly opened at what she heard, though Naruto was still loading up the information.

"So you realized your—"He looked at his side and saw Hinata's awestruck and horrified face, before the info began to sink into his mind. "What did you just say Neji?"

Neji looked at the sky to try to stop his tears. It was a habit he had learned from Sakura. Oh God how he missed her. He regretted every single thing he had said. He was angry and infuriated, but it was not worth the hurt he had given her. After all the promises of not hurting her…he was disappointed with himself.

"She's pregnant, Naruto." Neji said in the stillness of the air. "I saw it at the trash bin. Positive. She's carrying a baby."

"Oh shit." Naruto's mouth fell open.

"Yes Naruto."

Hinata placed both of her hands on her mouth and was frozen on the spot. This would make things even worse. Not only did she disappear without a trace, but her health and the baby's life is on the line. It reminded her of what happened a few years before, when Sakura tried to fight off Sasuke while being very pregnant.

Sasuke.

Sasuke!

"Sasuke!" Hinata gasped out of the blue making the two men to look at her. "Sasuke… it may be possible. That's the only reason I could think of... for her to disappear so suddenly."

'_Sakura isn't foolish enough to leave the village because of a single fight. Knowing her, she would've gone to Ino or Tenten's home to find consolation. That what she usually does when they fight.'_

Neji's arms dropped to his side. Of course! Why hasn't he realized it before! He knew that bastard's intentions to his wife from the start; he knew that after their last encounter he will not easily give up on her.

"That _bastard!_" Naruto blurted out in complete rage, surprising Neji. "If it hurts a single _hair _on Sakura-chan's head I will really kill him!"

"The baby." Neji's voice trailed off in the air and Naruto's eyes widened.

They knew what Neji meant.

_He's going to kill the baby._

_xXx x x x x x  
_

The pain in Sakura's body was slowly disappearing, until such time that it was replaced with numbness. Not only was her body numb, but her heart too. After so many hurts and losses in just a short span of time, it was surely going to leave a dent on it.

"Sakura." A deep crooning voice awakened her and immediately she found a pair of red enigmatic eyes.

When she saw him, she wanted to sit up in bed and snap his head off while ranting about how he had the nerve to take away the only thing she cherished. But no. Her body was weak as ever and she couldn't even explain what she was feeling right now.

Before she was able to notice it, tears welled up in her eyes, giving it a painful sting.

She lost her baby.

She lost an angel.

She lost something that may have brought her immense happiness. The image of her child playing with the twins with her and Neji looking over popped into her mind.

But…

The baby is dead, the twins are mad at her and Neji doesn't love her.

She lost everything.

For a minute or two, Sasuke was silent as he listened to Sakura's helpless sobs. After the abortion process, he had some people change her into a fresh new set of clothes. He could see an emotionally stricken Sakura, tear strained and looking like a mess.

"Sakura."

"Don't talk to me!" Sakura whispered before she locked her gaze into his red eyes. "Don't you dare come near me you murderer! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME!"

She tried to raise her fists to land a punch at him, only to realize that she was chained down. What made it worse was that it didn't look like ordinary chains.

They were chakra inhibitors. She knew, for they were glowing a shade of red.

Sasuke did not say anything. Rather, he was only gazing at her in silence while sitting beside the bed. The nerve of him, not saying anything! After all he has done!

Again, she was drowned in her own sobs.

She was broken.

Very broken.

The scent of burnt wood and dried blood was all over the room and she felt very sick of it. Her body was in a state of breakdown and her heart was overwhelming her.

She had to try her best to keep her sanity in tact.

"Leave me alone to rot, Sasuke." It was an angry hiss, something that Sasuke has never heard her use before. "Leave me the hell alone. I don't want to see you, nor anyone. Better yet, why don't you kill me instead?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds before it returned to its normal nonchalant expression. His eyes travelled to Sakura's neck, where the pendant of the necklace was glinting against the fire light.

_The Hyuuga Crest_

Oh he remembers it clearly… the crest that answered all his questions when he went to Konoha to get her. It was a crest that he would _love _to break into pieces.

Silently, he reached out to her, surprising the pink haired kunoichi but was too shocked and confused to move. It took a few seconds before she realized that he was reaching out to the necklace.

'_The crest!'_

The image of Neji popped into her mind, the moment where he gave it to her, his smiling face, their laughter. It was very painful to reminisce, but she couldn't help it. Especially when she knew that that smiling face, which she thought was reserved only for her, was a total fake.

Sasuke's cold finger slipped underneath the thin gold chain making her shudder. With one flick, the chain snapped and when it fell he caught it in his hands.

Sakura was in a dilemma whether she was happy or not to have that crest to be taken away from her. It meant their marriage, their 'love', the family that she belongs to now…everything.

However, Sasuke closed his fist and she heard a few cracks and snaps. When he opened his hand, she was mortified when she saw the now broken stone.

"You do not belong to him anymore." Sasuke almost growled and threw the object to the opposite wall, creating a rain like sound and a small click from the chain.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke reached out something from underneath his vest. She wasn't able to see it, since it was inside his fist before he reached out for her again, aiming for her head. Sakura tried to wring or stretch away from him, but to no avail.

She heard something _click _and realized what he placed on her left ear.

An earring. It was small, like a ruby dot.

"You belong to me." He said, and pulled back the hair that was covering his right ear.

It was the same earring.

"Wha—"Before she could even say anything as a rebuttal, she felt dizzy all of a sudden. Sasuke stared at her while her eyes slowly began to grow blank and her expression became monotonous. Her form relaxed and her fists unclenched.

Sasuke watched her for a minute, before speaking again.

"Sakura." He called out, almost seductive in his tone as he leaned over.

Sakura stared at him…

…before her lips tugged up to form a beautiful warm smile.

A smile that was reserved only for him back in their younger days. He could remember that smile very well.

"Sasuke-kun." She replied to his call, her voice sweet and velvet.

Sasuke grinned darkly.

xXx x x x x x x

E.I.: Yay! =D

No flamers please! And please review! =D


	15. Chapter 15

Days have passed, and Neji was slowly having leads of possible whereabouts of Sasuke's headquarters. It took a long time since they had to convince Tsunade that Sasuke may be the possible cause of Sakura's disappearance. It was a very considerable thought, but they had to have a strong back up to start an investigation specifically for Sasuke himself.

Neji had dark circles under his eyes due to exhaustion and lack of sleep. He was in a deep pit of stress, whether he may be at the workplace or at home. One night, he finally had the opportunity to prison (yes that IS the term) his kids on their room so that he could force them to listen to him. He knew that the ignorance should be stopped, especially on trying times like these.

Hizashi was stubborn but Hikari, thankfully, was trying to convince him otherwise. Despite her young tender age, she was a prudent girl and she was tired too of the avoidance. She missed her dad, terribly and she's intensely worried about their mother who recently disappeared. It was a miracle how stubborn Hizashi was, despite the situation.

"Hmph." Hizashi finally sat down cross legged on the tatami mat with his lips on a pout. Hikari gave an apologetic smile to her father, who sat down by the door. Hikari studied her father's features and saw how tired and exhausted he looked, not to mention worried and frustrated. It made her want to hug him, but knew it wasn't the time.

"Now I want both of you to listen." Neji started with his voice slightly hoarse. "You do know, whether you believe it or not, that I love you both, immensely…as well as your mother."

Hizashi wanted to argue but Neji raised a finger to stop him. He closed his mouth and sighed.

"Now I want you two to learn from what had happened. People tend to say things that they do not mean when they are angry. Things that were spurred out without thinking just to hurt the person that annoyed you." Neji began to feel the piling guilt again and looked down. "That's the problem. Because sometimes, words hurt more and it lasts a long time…

He sighed again.

…what I said to your mother was something I did not mean…and I'm saying that sincerely. I love your mother…to death. She's everything to me and we did not make YOU out of mistake. I want you to know that. Sure, we did not expect for her to be pregnant at such a young age…and to a guy like me… we were the least likely of a pair to be a couple after all."

Deep inside, Hizashi knew. He could hear some women talking to his mother when they were younger. That they did not expect for the two of them to be together since they rarely speak to each other.

Neji chuckled weakly. "We were drunk at that time, from a celebration thrown out for Uncle Naruto. It was the first time I noticed how beautiful your mother was, and how much of a fool I was for not noticing it earlier."

Hikari smiled, but Neji knew he would rather not pry on the details…to be child friendly.

"Everything happened so fast and before we knew it, we fell in love. If we didn't, we would've separated already, it's somewhat what you call a whirlwind romance...but it lasted for a long time. Your mother wanted to carry you no matter what despite the possible social stigma that she may be facing. While I stood up and despite my age and name, wanted to put through with my fatherhood. Because we loved each other and even before you were born, we loved you."

Neji smiled and Hikari returned it. She then crawled up to her dad and gave him a warm hug, which calmed down Neji immensely. He didn't realize of how much he missed his children and swore to himself never to make the same mistake again.

Hizashi watched the two and suddenly felt teary eyed, but he refused to do so. He wanted to hear more, more about his parents, more about the problem and more about his dad. He didn't understand why he could say such things and what he meant about being angry.

"I know you still can't grasp the full scope of what I meant." Neji spoke as though reading his mind while helping Hikari to get situated on his lap. "But I want you to reflect on it. I never stopped loving your mother… even if she gets intensely annoying." He laughed at that then continued. "And I would never stop doing so. And that goes for you. What I made and said was a mistake, and I admit to it. As a man Hizashi, it is vital that you admit your mistakes, so that you can move on and find a solution to the problem…just like what I am doing now. Pride only comes as a hindrance. And though it can be useful at times, it can be destructive."

Hizashi looked at him and Neji's stared at him warmly.

"You have to protect your sister Hizashi, I trust you to that. And never doubt my love for you. Even if I am angry and might say things that are hurtful, I will apologize in advance. But that will never change the fact that I love you, and I will never get tired of saying it. I am your father and that is an unchangeable fact as well." He added and raised one arm to him. "Come Hizashi… why don't you give your otousan a hug?"

Hizashi continued to stare at them and then looked at Hikari, who gave him a nod of encouragement. Suddenly, tears welled up in his eyes and he quickly ran to Neji's arms, who immediately embraced him. The trio went into a group hug and Hikari started crying too.

"I'm sorry." Neji whispered and kissed their heads. "I missed you both."

"We missed you to Dad." Hizashi murmured with a teary grin. "I'm sorry we doubted you."

When they let go, Neji patted Hizashi and Hikari's hair with a big smile on his face. Compared to before, he felt like a big load was lifted from his heart. The remaining load was from Sakura, but at least it made things better…for all of them.

"Now, Shika-sensei is going to explain what you are going to do to be able to help me." Neji started explaining. "I _may _leave town to search for your Okaasan, but I want both of you to have each other's backs, you hear me?"

"Will Okaasan be okay?" Hikari asked with a worried look on her face, something that reminded Neji awfully of Sakura. "Is she with a bad man right now?"

Neji nodded. "Unfortunately, she is. But Otousan is going to get Okaasan from the bad man."

"Make him pay Otousan!" Hizashi yelled with a fist in the air. Neji laughed… it felt good…after the days of grieving and being ignored. There's really nothing compared to having a family and somehow he felt proud of the duo for being so mature and responsible.

"Okay. Otousan will make the bad man pay for both Okaasan and you." He winked and stood up with a big sigh. "Alright now, time to go to bed. It's very late and it's way past your bedtime."

"Aww." Both of them chorused before Hikari stood up and tugged on his sleeve. "Otousan… I want to sleep beside you!"

"Me too!" Hizashi said with both arms up. Neji was surprised of their request, but nonetheless it made him laugh…glad that things were back to normal. Well not entirely.

"Okay, okay. You two go ahead to the bedroom. I'll catch up." He ruffled their hair as the twins grabbed their pillows and broke into a race to the main bedroom. Neji watched their retreating figures with his hands on his waist and a smile on his face. He breathed out a sigh of relief and stepped out of the twin's bedroom, before he caught sight of a beaming Hiashi at the end of the corridor.

"Well done." He said with a nod. "One problem down."

"I had to do it." Neji replied while closing the sliding door behind him. The whole estate was quiet and peaceful, which almost made the night perfect. He dearly wished Sakura was here, with the baby, safe with him. Again, he felt the guilt slamming against his chest. "But I'm glad I was able to talk things down with them."

"It must have been difficult." Hiashi added, not moving from where he stood. He had both of his hands hidden underneath his robes, reminding Neji of a traditional bowing method.

He shrugged. "Actually, it was easier than what I had presumed." He said and combed his hair with his hand. "The kids were very mature, which was to my surprise, and they understood…though they tried."

"It's one of their most admirable traits." Hiashi laughed. "I think they got it from you."

"No." Smiling, he looked at him straight in the eyes. "They got it from their mother. Sakura was more mature than we had ever thought of… I thought I was the serious one with the deeper impression on life. But actually, she was the one who taught me more about it."

The longing was there, in his eyes, his facial expressions. In that moment, Hiashi knew that Neji was really sorry for what he did and that they must bring back Sakura no matter what. She had become an indispensable member of the Hyuuga clan and without her everything's just not the same.

"We will bring her back, Neji." Hiashi said with all seriousness in his tone. Neji looked away and gritted his teeth.

"We should. I'll do anything to bring her back." He closed his eyes and sighed. "And I'll make sure Sasuke will pay for his actions."

Hiashi sighed. Of course. The Uchiha was behind this. All of them were sure of it.

"Otoussaaaann~~~!" The twins chorused, snapping the two out of their conversation as Neji chuckled and scratched his head.

"I need to go to the twins, Uncle." He excused himself and walked a little bit further towards their room. Hikari was peeking out from the sliding door and waved at Hiashi once she saw him and Hiashi waved back. When Neji and Hikari bid goodnight to him, Hiashi laughed and went down the stairs.

XxX

Sakura had changed clothes. She was now wearing more of a ninja-esque style of clothing. A black sleeveless turtle neck top which was adorned with fishnets in the chest area, fingerless gloves, a black skirt which was a few inches above her knees and boots. It was covered (by orders of Sasuke) by a black cloak which was very similar to his.

They travelled for the next few days in incognito and Sakura was always by Sasuke's side. Even though he did not have any comrades with him, Sasuke was considered a moving army so he was more than confident to stride through towns with her. Though he won't take other unnecessary risks…he was still a wanted criminal after all.

Sakura was quiet as they ventured through the streets of Grass Village and was obligingly walking behind the dark haired Uchiha. Sasuke was quiet as well but his eyes travelled back and forth to observe the citizens for any unusual reactions. Someone might recognize them there.

They moved through towns since being in the same place is extremely risky, especially when there are numerous personnel running round and about that know the secrets of the hideout.

"We can stay here." Sasuke murmured while looking at an old and traditional looking inn. It was old, but it looked pretty decent. Judging from the looks of it, they could clearly see that there are only a few people who stay there and one of its other advantages was that it was not located in the center of the town.

Sakura did not say anything but nodded in return. Without further ado, both of them stepped inside the inn and they could immediately smell the scent of dust and weathered wood within the premises. Just a few steps from them was an old wooden counter with a bespectacled lady standing behind it in a kimono and was staring at them with a big smile on their face.

"Ah! Welcome!" Her voice was hoarse and she tried to get out of her high chair and out of the counter to personally greet them. "Such a good looking couple! Do you want to stay here?"

Sasuke did not flinch at the word couple and only glared back to her. "One room."

"Of course—Of course!" Waving them inside, the woman went behind the counter and up the chair, before reaching out a slightly rusty key with an extremely worn wooden keychain. "Here—I'm so glad that customers are finally piling in. This place becomes so lonely without guests. It's the third room to the right. Oh! And there's a hot bath tub on the left…just opposite to your room."

Sasuke ignored her and grabbed Sakura's hand before walking off to their room. Sakura still had a blank affect on her face but she was able to thank the old lady before they disappeared from view. The hallway was small, so it was only fit for two people to walk in it side by side. When Sasuke was able to find the room, he put the key inside the key hole and opened the door with a loud creak.

It was fairly decent too. One double sized bed, a dresser, a table, a vase with a newly replaced flower and a window. Just the essentials.

"Hmm." Sasuke murmured as they stepped inside. He didn't need anything else so it was okay. When Sakura stepped in he closed the door behind her and studied her back. It seems that Sakura was still under his control. The eyes were still blank after all.

"Sakura." He called out and began taking off his cloak. Sakura turned to look at him with a smile on her charming but now worn features. "You can rest now."

"Hai." She replied cheerfully and took off her cloak as well, before folding it and placing it neatly by the table. She took Sasuke's as well and folded it in the same way. All this while, Sasuke studied her while he sat on the bed. However, she did not clamber up the bed but rather, sat beside him. The Uchiha did not flinch as she reached out for his hand, which intertwined with hers. She then leaned her head on his shoulder before Sasuke closed his eyes. He could smell her scent. The aromatic scent of jasmine flowers and cherry blossom.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep." Sasuke mumbled while looking at their hands. Sakura's body shook beside him and he presumed that she just chuckled.

"You told me to rest." Sakura replied gently and rested her chin on his shoulder to look at him. Sasuke looked back and he suddenly had the urge to blush. He never had been this close to Sakura before, despite the time they spent together. "And I am resting."

"How is this supposed to be 'resting'?" He questioned with both eyebrows raised. Sakura sighed.

"Well I'm at peace when I'm with you."

Sasuke began to wonder what could possibly happen if he would take off the earring. Of course, Sakura would go berserk and then try to escape from him, which even though there's a high possibility that he will win if they fight, but it will not be easy. Sakura has improved so much these past few years and the way she became a woman was admirable as well.

He wasn't the type to hold hands and say cheesy words just like normal girls would like their boyfriends to say, but he was more comfortable with silence. Sakura of course knew about this and did not say anything else. They spent a long time with Sakura leaning onto him, until such time that she fell asleep. Despite her controlled state, Sasuke knew that she was tired. They've been travelling for quite some time.

When he saw that her breathing was steady, Sasuke sighed gravely before slowly moving his body so that he could get out of her grasp without waking her up. Steadily, he took her into his arms and placed her more figuratively on the bed where she let out a slow murmur before drifting back to sleep.

The Uchiha did not even notice himself staring at the kunoichi while he was propped in his elbow beside her. He never knew why he wanted her so much, why he wanted her to be the little Uchiha's mother, why he would fight and hurt others just to have her. It was crazy, but he knew he had to do it.

He loved her.

Unconsciously, Sasuke pushed a stray strand of hair from her face before he shifted his weight so that he was slightly hovering above her. His face started to inch closer, steadily and cautiously so as not to wake her up. It was only a few centimeters apart when Sakura quietly moaned and opened her eyes.

When she saw that Sasuke was staring right at her, onyx met jade, as Sakura let out a small smile. Her cheeks were not flushed though and Sasuke noticed it but she warmly placed one hand on his cheek and leant over, before their lips met.

Sasuke missed her so much. How long was it? Five? Seven? He had lost track of time as he kissed her, from lovingly to passionately and shifted more of his weight so that he was right above her. Sakura was kissing back with no traces of hostility and rebuttal as her arms snaked around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun." She breathed once Sasuke left her lips to make a trail of kisses on her jaw. Once he kissed her around five times, he returned to her lips and slowly but steadily, their breathing became more and more ragged and deep.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in much longer. He felt that, even though he controlled her, he was victorious. The moment he crushed the Hyuuga crest from her neck was the best feeling he ever had. That Hyuuga was a fool for hurting her, for letting her cry like that and because of what he did, Sasuke knew he had to have her back.

He made marks on her neck while they immersed in their own passionate silence. Sakura was still not blushing and even though she looked like she was in love with him, her cheeks were pale and normal. Sasuke knew why this was the case and ignored it. To him, what was more important was the woman in front of him, moaning his name out loud.

XxX

After Shikamaru had done meeting with his other comrades he immediately left to tend to the twins. Neji was very thankful to him, to see that Shikamaru was trying and working so hard just so that they could ensure their safety. If he would lose the twins, he would really go insane.

"You look like you haven't slept a wink for these past few days Neji." Tenten remarked with Lee behind her, nodding in agreement. "Why don't you take some rest?"

"I want to, but I can't." Neji replied while staring out of the window. "I try to go to sleep but she plagues my mind." The other two looked down in dismay, knowing the extent of the situation as of now. When Neji revealed to the others to be extra cautious because Sakura is pregnant, it appalled everyone, especially the girls and enraged most of them.

"Naruto's worried as hell too." Ino grumbled and flipped her hair before resting one hand on her waist. "Geez! Even though I was head over heels to him, I can't believe that Sasuke can be such a jack a**!"

"Your mouth, Ino." Tenten rolled her eyes and motioned to Hinata and Naruto, who were both in deep conversation. "Of course Naruto would be worried. Sakura's like…his best friend and he fully knows, more than anybody else in this room, what Sasuke could do."

Neji growled.

"Sorry." Tenten immediately said and flinched a bit. "But it's true."

The Hyuuga closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. He lingered in his own thoughts, imagining what Sasuke is probably doing with his wife right now. Because of this, he was now trying to alleviate the anger slowly brewing inside and was gnawing his jaw off.

He continued on to be like that until something broke off his thoughts. He smelt something and opened his eyes only to see Naruto holding out what seemed to be like a teacup. He had one too and it smelled really good. The fox bearer was smiling encouragingly and the Hyuuga quietly took the cup with a murmur of 'thanks'.

"Shizune's handing out some tea to relax us all down." Naruto explained and pointed something behind him with his thumb. Neji craned his neck and saw the Hokage's apprentice handing out some tea. He then returned looking at the tea cup and took a small sip.

It was good.

"Relaxing isn't it?" Naruto sighed and looked out of the window. He did not even look when Neji began insanely drowning himself in the cup of tea as though he hasn't drank one his entire life. It took only took a few seconds before the Hyuuga leaned himself on the window and began swaying.

A few seconds later, Naruto caught him just him time before he could fall to the floor with one hand still holding the cup. The cup Neji was holding rolled off the floor in a noisy tinker.

"Yo! He's out." Naruto said to everyone, who turned to look at him with no surprise in their faces. Kiba and Lee stood up to help him heave Neji and transfer him to the infirmary nearby, which is the only room with a bed. Naruto then grudgingly sat down on the table and looked at the others.

"Is he alright?" Hinata asked worriedly while sipping. Shizune was sitting to his left and she was quiet while she drank her own portion.

"Yeah, he's sleeping."

"He needs it." Shizune sighed. "Tsunade-sama already noticed."

"He needs it terribly." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yup."

XxX

E.I: R and R =D And thank you for reading! =D


End file.
